Skip Beat: Tangled
by kaitlynchosenisme
Summary: Far, far away, a girl lies locked up in a tower. she's relatively normal...except for her hair which can magically glow when she sings and is roughly 70 feet long... what happens when a popular Disney story and a funny romance manga mix? fun that's what! Chapter 4 posted and ready for your inspection! read, enjoy and if you can, leave a review yeah? :)
1. Chapter 1

Tangled: Skip Beat Edition

Okay I've loved this Disney movie ever since it came out and I've always wanted to do a parody of it and since I love Skip Beat so much, I've found the perfect way to portray it ^v^ happy day. Keep in mind, I try to keep to the Manga, so things may be different from the movie but I'll try to keep to it as best as I can. Promise!

-Just so you know, I don't own Skip Beat

-I don't own Tangled either...

Enjoy!

Prologue: The Golden Flower…the Golden Child

Years ago, a single drop of sunlight fell to the ground. When the soil soaked it in, it grew a magic golden flower. This flower could be used to heal the sick and injured and bring life to any and all. It was God's gift to humans to show His love. However, it fell on the grounds of one of the most selfish and conceited women in the world, Saena. She was as intelligent and crafty as she was viscious and cruel, she quickly discovered the gift and the power it possessed…more on that later.

Centuries passed, and past the forest of Kyoto grew a Kingdom called Tokyo. It was ruled by a beloved King named Lory Takarada and his lovely wife Su. They were benevolent and kind, albeit a little strange, developing everything in the form of the sun to "give thanks to God for another day" and very bright but everybody loved them both. So it was a truly sad day when they heard that Su was dying and worse? With their unborn daughter.

Lory went to his two best knights that protected the kingdom, Shiko Fuwa and Kuu Hizuri to ask what they could do in order to save the queen and their child.

"milord, if I may make a suggestion…what about the Golden Flower in Kyoto?"

Shiko hesitantly asked. Kuu gave a snort and narrowed his blue eyes,

"yea, and what do you plan to do about **her**?"

All three men knew he meant Saena. The silence in the room was deafening as they pondered this.

Saena gave a cold laugh as she turned to the man who stood in front of her. He had mottled gray skin and from what she could guess, nothing more than a few days to live. He stood in front of her, cowering with fear and sweating with fever.

"so…" she started slowly, her voice laced with ice, "let me see if I understand this." she paced in front of the man, moving her hands dramatically and focusing her dark grey eyes hard on the poor man,

"you want my beloved Golden Flower to cure you from…what was it again?"

The man gave a gulp and scratched at another sore that lie on his skin, festering and stinging,

"the Bubonic Plague..."

Saena gave a cruel smile as though she'd actually forgotten,

"right…right…the Bubonic Plague. So you want me to use my precious flower for that? What can I expect in return for this generousity?"

She fixed him with a greedy stare and her smile grew, showing her ruthlessness. The man was shocked, placing a price on human life? Saena seemed to understand this and her smile dropped. The man thought that she understood how cruel this was, when Saena suddenly showed a bright fake smile,

"well, if you have nothing for me in return, then you can just go die."

She turned to go when the man stopped her,

"wait! Wait! I have land! Beautiful land! If you heal me with the Golden Flower, I'll let you pick whatever place of land you want!"

Saena turned back to the man and gave a large smile, the greedy glint in her eye appearing again.

"good. Now place this around your ears. If you hear the spell, you'll die immidietally, I'm the only one who can use it right."

The man nodded and tied the sash tightly around his ears and eyes. Saena clapped behind him and when he gave no motion that he heard her, she gave a greedy smile,

"you fool. I say that to all the people. It keeps people like you from touching my magic flower...and allows me to get both things I want."

Then she looked lovingly at the flower and began to softly sing:

"_flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

The man's injuries seemed to heal and close up. The sores ceased and he gave a great jump in the air.

"Im cured! Oh thank you Saena!"

Saena turned to him coldly, her gray hair mysteriously gone and back to its black sheen.

"just don't forget our agreement. I'll look through your land and decide which one I want. You don't give it to me; I'll give you the disease back and twice as worse, understand?"

Not that she really could, but she didn't need to let him know that. The man nodded with fear and with a shake of the hand from Saena, he disappeared.

Saena gave a laugh,

"that fool. He thinks his disease is gone? It's just temporary. I would never ever use my flower to cure him!"

she turned back to the flower lovingly,

"don't worry my dear; you're mine and no one elses. That man will die in a few days and his land will be ours. I would never give you to anyone else."

(see? Told you she was cruel! Believe me, this is nothing.)

She covered the beautiful flower with the bush and gave it one more longing, loving look, and turned to go into her shack that lay a little behind it. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly spun around in a flurry to disappear, unknowingly knocking the protective bush over the flower off as she ran into the thickets that guarded her flower.

Shiko and Kuu grumbled as they waded through the dense forest.

"are you sure the flower is this way Kuu?"

Shiko grunted, knocking another long branch that caught in his uniform. Kuu didn't respond, just gave a brief nod as he continued.

"how can you be sure?"

Shiko panted. Kuu turned the corner and saw the bright Golden Flower glistening,

"we found it."

He breathed. He gave a quick glance around before walking forward. He didn't see Saena's cold grey eyes peering out from the bushes. Shiko panted as he stood next to him, hunched over and gasping for air,

"we found it. now how do we use it?"

Saena watched with breathlessness from the bushes. She couldn't believe they had found her flower. She'd been so careless with it. Had she let her secret of using it slip out?

Kuu gave a frustrated sigh,

"no. unfortunately, no one but **her** know how to use the flower."

Saena gave a smile of pride,

'_that's right. You don't know how to use my flower, so you should leave now. Turn and leave.'_

Shiko took a deep breath as he assessed the Golden Flower that they innocently in front of them, it's petals dripping over the side like soft raindrops.

"so what do we do?"

Saena's smile dropped off her face,

'_what do you mean 'what do we do?' You don't know how to use the flower, turn around and walk away.'_

Kuu looked at his friend and gave a gentle smile,

"well…we can't let the queen die. Nobody knows the incantation; but I think if we boil the flower to its essence; we'll be able to make a cure out of it."

Saena blanched white. Someone was going to destroy **her flower**? For a cure for a worthless queen?

'_no…without that flower…I'm done for.'_

See, Saena held a secret. All the time she was pretending to use the flower for others in order to get what she wanted; whether it be land, money or power, she was actually using the flower for another purpose. To keep herself young for hundreds of years, she would sing the incantation of the flower which would give her youth again for another day. Without that flower, her age would catch up to her, and she'd surely die.

She watched with fear as the duo gently uprooted it. its roots curling gently around their hands. Saena stretched her aging hand toward them, pure fury in her eyes. She followed them silently, using the cover of the bushes to keep hidden. All the time she fumed and cursed as the two guards carried her precious flower,

'_how dare they touch it? it's mine! Give it back!'_

But as she followed them silently, furious as she could do nothing but watch as they dropped the flower in a bowl of hot water. The flower's petals fell away and became a simmering bowl of shimmering gold. It passed from hand to hand until it reached Lory's.

"Su…honey, I need you to open your mouth okay?"

Su looked up at him weakly, her hazel gold eyes shimmering in his brown ones,

"I don't think I can Lory. Please, I hurt too much."

Lory felt tears spark in his eyes,

"I know baby, I know, but please this will help I promise."

Waveringly, she opened her mouth and let the smooth gold liquid glide through it. The magic of the Golden Flower healed the queen.

A healthy baby girl, a princess was born. But unlike her parents who both had black ebony hair as dark as the night onyx, this beautiful baby girl had gorgeous blond hair that trailed down to her feet and sparkled like the sun. It was amazing how long her hair was. That baby girl was originally named Kyoko, but she would be known by another name later; Rapunzel.

To celebrate her birth, the king and queen lit a golden lantern to fly through the air commemorating their new princess. The two captains of the guard held their sons as they watched the ceremony. When it was over, Lory announced that the two young sons would be charged with protecting his daughter. Shiko and Kuu smiled at their two heirs and brought them close to see the new born babe.

"see that Shotarou? That's the new princess Kyoko."

Shiko said with a smile of benevolence and kindness toward the young girl. The young two year old barely registered her, but turned with interest to the sleeping child.

"do you see her Kuon? She's very beautiful isn't she? And see that smile she wears even in sleep? That's the sign of a happy child."

Kuu turned with adoration and love to the new princess. He was always a little happy and proud about the fact that it was him and Shiko that saved the little girl, by saving the queen. He turned to the little four year old boy who stared with wonder at the little sleeping girl. She looked like an angel with her golden hair splayed out behind her like a beautiful halo that wrapped around her body a soft smile playing upon her lips. Kuon saw as an annoying strand fell into her face and made the little girl sneeze, her thin eyebrows furrowing with annoyance. Before anyone could do anything, Kuon had reached down and flicked the offending strand from her face. the baby noticed it immediately and she settled down, the small smile returning to grace her face. Kuon's heart thumped hard, but not in a bad way as he tossed a gentle smile to the young princess.

"gorgeous isn't she Kuon?"

Kuon swung around to see the king smiling down at him. he gave a deep blush and nodded. Lory laughed and cuffed the young boy on the shoulder,

"don't worry about it son. I actually have a proposition to make to your father and Shiko, why don't you go play with Shou?"

Kuon faked a smile until the king was out of sight with his and Shou's father. The two boys turned to each other and gave a grimace. They'd never tell anyone, but the two boys couldn't really stand each other; getting into fights and competiton over the most trivial things. They went to go see the princess one more time. She rolled to one side and before Kuon could think about it, Shou had reached down and taken the girl from the crib,

"mine."

He told Kuon, holding the girl like a doll to himself, clinging to it. Kuon's eyes darkened and shook his head,

"no ones. We don't deserve the princess. We are guards. We don't get her."

He said darkly, reminding Shou of his place. Shou blanched and Kuon gave a fake smile that shot off waves of anger and disgust toward the young boy, as the baby began to squirm and squeak with displeasure.

"put her down. She wants to sleep."

Is all he had to say. Shou grimaced and placed the sleeping girl back in her bed following Kuon's orders. The two fathers returned with a large smile on their faces, unaware of the two boys continuing to stare darkly at one another from across the crib.

Of course, while all this was going on… Lory was proposing something interesting to the fathers of the boys in question. He smiled at his two favorite guards,

"gentleman. You know that our kingdom is in the middle of nowhere right?"

The men nodded. They had to get apples from the conjoining forest, and the fish from the sea. They never really fought in wars, most of the time just had to be concerned with pirates which popped up from time to time.

"yes sire."

They responded automatically. Lory stared out the window, surveying the entire kingdom of Tokyo and all it's majesty.

"you know, I wont give my little princess to just anyone. And there are no princes around here to propose her to. I need someone who will take care of my little girl, and make sure she's happy and safe."

Kuu stepped forward,

"yes sire?"

He asked nervously, trying to draw out what Lory was getting at. Lory turned to them with a glint in his eye. Kuu groaned as he recognized it; it was another crazy love scheme.

"I propose a friendly competition between your sons. You two are the most loyal and noble guards I have. Whosever son wins the heart of my daughter, becomes next king."

I wish I could tell you that a crazy competition ensued to win the heart of the fair princess, but unfortunately, they never got that chance. That night…

The back window of the nursery cracked open slightly. It squeaked and Kuon, (who was on guard for the princess) heard the noise, and shook Shou (who was **supposed ** to be guarding the princess as well) awake,

"hey! We gotta watch Princess! We have to protect her"

Shou gave a grunt,

"you watch! I sleep! Besides she's fine."

Kuon rolled his eyes and stood at his post. As the night dragged on, curiousity got the best of him and he went to go see the small princess in the nursery. She was sleeping soudly in the crib. Kuon gave a smile and let one hand into the crib to gently stroke her golden hair. He was shocked when he touched her as the baby turned around and clutched his finger. She opened her eyes, they were golden like her mothers and glowed with an amber light. she stared with magnifying gaze at the young boy, her curiosity beaming from her like stars in her eyes. Kuon gave a gentle smile to calm the young princess and soothe her, as he used his other hand to pat her hair softly,

"my name is Kuon, Kyoko. I promise I'll be your best friend okay?"

He reassured the girl, who stared up at him with continuing curiousity. Suddenly that curiousity broke into happiness as the princess gave a smile and squeaked,

"Corn."

Kuon gave a chuckle,

"well, that's not how you say it, but yes, you can call me Corn."

He gave a soft laugh and gently stroked the baby's hair until she fell back asleep, her small hand still wrapped tightly around his finger. His father had already told him about the proposal, and as he watched the young girl sleep he gave a smile,

"I will win Princess Kyoko. I promise you I'll keep you safe and happy."

"how touching. But you know child, you shouldn't make promises…you cant keep."

Kuon felt a shiver drop down his spine as he turned around to come face to face with the old woman Saena's face. her grey eyes stared with fury and anger at the young boy, as wrinkles crossed her face and white hair flowed with anger behind her. She looked like a haunting banshee. She stretched out a long, bony hand toward Kuon who stood in front of Kyoko.

"you look like the man who took my flower."

Was all she uttered before hitting the young boy in the face. Kuon felt it as his hand slipped from Kyoko's and he fell to the ground. In pain and hurting, he lay there, paralyzed as he heard the cries from Kyoko coming from the crib.

"Kyoko, hang on, I'll be there."

He muttered trying to pull all his strength back. He turned to Sho, who was still sleeping outside the door,

'_idiot!_' he whispered, frustrated.

Saena gave a cold smile as she saw the boy couldn't move and stood over to the girl, who stared at her with fear in her gold eyes as she cried,

"Corn! Corn! Corn!"

She turned and saw the boy trying to get up in vain. He struggled and fought, unable to move because of the force that she hit him with. She lay a bony hand on the baby's face who continued to cry.

"now, now, child. I must see if you are my flower…"

Kuon turned and saw the woman's hand on Kyoko…his Kyoko! In anger and protection he jumped up and threw himself in front of the girl, pushing aside the pain from his injuries as he tossed the womans hand from Kyoko's face.

"I wont let you hurt the princess!"

He shouted defiantly, courage blazing in his blue eyes.

Saena stared in shock at the young warrior. He stood protecting the princess! She gave a cold smile as she picked him up and threw him to the pillar,

"I don't remember asking your permission boy."

She growled as he slumped to the floor.

Then she turned back to the girl, and began to softly sing,

"_flower, gleam and glow…"_

She watched with a greedy glint in her eye as the young princesses hair began to glow with an ethereal light,

"_let your power shine."_

She touched the strands of the girls golden hair, who had strangely become quiet. Saena watched with glee as she immediately started to become younger. Kuon could see the glow of the baby princess from his spot on the floor, but he had no time to be impressed or frightened as he tried to move, the pain from the collision with the pillar making him no better than an overturned turtle.

'_come on Kuon, get up! Get up!'_

But he couldn't. he watched with fear as he saw Saena take out a pair of scissors from her coat. He tried to push through the pain but couldn't as he heard Saena continue her song, the scissors nearing Kyoko's head.

"_make the clock rev…NO!"_

Here comes the bad part. As she tried to cut off a lock of golden hair to take for her own, it turned black as it came off and the rest of that lock was turned ebony black as well.

"this worthless child has the flower **inside it**? Now what do I do?"

Kuon turned to Sho who was still sleeping up against the wall. He knew he couldn't move, but he had to help somehow, he had to. He threw a small ball to the door, thumping Sho in the head to wake him up.

"hey! What the hel-"

He stopped as he saw Saena. He blanched white and turned to Kuon in fear. Kuon resisted rolling his eyes as he mouthed furiously,

"_get the king and father."_

Sho understood and quickly ran from the room. Kuon knew now he had to stall the woman long enough before the guards came,

"hey Saena! Don't touch the princess!"

He stumbled into something that was similar standing, using his long spear as a crutch to stand on. Saena turned to him, her cold eyes going wide,

"are you stupid kid? If I keep beating you, you wont be able to stand anymore, let alone fight."

Kuon stumbled a little further and stared at her in the eyes,

"I don't care. Nobody hurts the princess!"

Saena gave a cold smile, and heard a small voice behind her call out,

"Corn…Corn…"

Kuon tried to get closer but was pushed back by Saena. He heard the little princess cries and dug deep for strength

"_I cant let her down."_

Gripping onto his spear with all the strength he had; he tried to move forward; repeating like a mantra in his head,

"_hold out just a little while longer Kuon. Just a little while longer."_

Sho burst into the nursery and called out,

"Hey Saena! You're in trouble now! the guards are coming and they wont like you being so close to the princess!"

Saena blanched. The guards. If they caught her, who knows what would happen?

"_I need my Magic Flower to stay alive. I cant cut the brats hair or else it loses power. I wont be able to sneak in at night and use its hair to stay alive, and they certainly wont let me stay here if they find out about her 'gift' they'll use it for others…I need it to be only for me…"_

That's when she turned to the little baby in the crib, who was reaching out for Kuon and calling out,

"Corn! Corn!"

"_the little brat…I could raise her as my own child. She'd rejuvenate me whenever I needed it. perfect."_

Before Kuon or Sho could react, Saena reached in and swooped the child into her robes. The footsteps of the guards grew closer but Saena…disappeared. Lory ran into to the nursery to find it was empty with the exception of the two boys. His eyes went cold and sad,

"my daughter; my young Kyoko. Where are you?"

He walked out on the balcony and Kuu and Shiko followed him. he stared out at the sea and turned to his men,

"my daughter is out there somewhere. I want her back."

Shiko was nervous, but he approached the king and said quietly,

"sire. Nobody knows where Saena lives, we wouldn't know where she took your daughter. We wouldn't know where to look."

Kuu said nothing, but even he had to admit it sounded pretty hopeless. Saena knew this place better than anyone, she could hide in places that not even the king and queen knew about.

"I don't care."

Shiko was about to protest again before Lory turned to him, his brown eyes cold and filled with determination.

"I don't think you understand Shiko. I add one more thing to our previous agreement. Who so ever brings me back my daughter, I will marry her to them or their son. I want my daughter back."

And nothing more was said.

Though the kingdom searched and searched (Kuu and Shiko especially) they could not find the child. For deep within the valley in the woods of Kyoto; where the man with the plague had given to her a beautiful grotto of land, for a synthetic cure; Saena had built a tall tower and raised the child as her own. She changed the girls name to Rapunzel to keep any trace of her old identity for intruding. The girl remained oblivious of her true nature and Saena planned on keeping it that way,

"this is how you sing it Rapuzel. Are you ready?"

She taught the girl the magic words to the flower and brushed the girls long golden hair as Rapunzel sang,

"_save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine."_

Saena's skin became young and healthy once more and she breathed a sigh of relief. She had found her flower, and this time she was determined to keep it safe for herself.

"mommy? Why can't I go outside?"

She became frustrated that her flower was trapped inside the annoying brat, but she couldn't let her know that,

"the outside world is a dangerous place; full of horribly selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand flower?"

Rapunzel nodded and turned to her mother, her gold eyes wide as she caught the look of contempt at the question. She lowered her gold eyes in embarrassment and nodded.

"yes mommy."

Saena gave a cold smile,

"good. Now you go to bed alright?"

She sent the girl to bed. As the girl tried to climb the stairs, she tripped over her long gold hair and tumbled to the ground. Saena rushed over and began petting the hair,

"my precious flower are you alright?"

Rapunzel gave a gentle smile, hoping that her mother was finally showing her kindness,

"I'm fine mommy."

Saena turned to her with a cold look on her face,

"you idiot! You almost hurt yourself! What would I do without my flower?"

Though to the outer person, it looked like a mother caring for her daughter; Rapunzel couldn't help but feel like it was her hair that her mother was concerned with more than herself. Saena fixed her with a cold glare and pointed upstairs,

"go to bed. And don't be such a klutz Rapunzel."

A bitter pang rang through her heart as she climbed the stairs, this time watching her step. She waited as the moon filtered through the tower. She knew that Saena was fast asleep by now. Then she saw a bright light floating through the sky, and past her ceiling window as though it was calling to her. She let a smile form on her face before creeping silently down the stairs.

See, the valley, the grove, the walls of the tower couldn't hide everything.

Rapunzel threw open the main window (and door) of the tower, and the only way out to stare fully at the night sky. What she didn't know was in the Kingdom of Tokyo, Lory and Su released thousands of lanterns into the sky,

"she's out there somewhere Lory." Su said with comfort,

"and these will find her. And remind her where she belongs. She'll escape Seana one day. We have to believe that. "

Kuon and Shou watched with sadness in their faces. Kuon most of all. He had seen the princess crying that night. He had been the one she'd been calling for to save her. He had watched as that horrible woman snatched her from the crib, that ruthless glare and greedy glint in her eyes. He was the one that failed Kyoko.

"I'm sorry princess. I'm not worthy to be a guard of you...I can't stay here."

He didn't know where she was, and his heart broke as he thought of her. On that day, Kuon Hizuri died and took up a new identity, a dangerous new identity. Instead of a guard he became a thief, sly and suave to bury the regret he held over his failure…but he would never stop searching for her.

Rapunzel?

She was forever locked away in a tower; deep in the valley staring with bright eyes as the stars lit up for her birthday.

16 years later

The tower had become overrun with vines that snaked around the tower like a large candycane. It had become very old and decrepit, but was still in its own way very beautiful. The silence of the grove was suddenly broken when from the window a small chameleon ran out the window as though something was chasing her. She panted as she ran behind an old flower pot and quickly changed her colors to blend in. her grey eyes darted about fearfully,

"_did I escape?"_

Suddenly the window doors flew open and Rapunzel appeared. Her small face was curved in an ecstatic smile as her voice flew through the valley,

"Moko-San!"

The chameleon cringed and tried to push themselves further into the pottery.

"_please don't find me, please don't find me."_

She silently prayed.

The girl glanced around frantically before her voice cracked with tears,

"Moko-san…I thought we were going to play today."

Moko-san hiding in the pottery, could of course hear everything. Her heart broke to hear the girls tear stricken voice,

"_no…I wont be suckered into it! I wont! I wont!"_

She climbed out of the pot and uncameflagouged herself, showing herself to the girl. The girl freaked out, her blonde hair flying like wings over the small chameleon. Before the chameleon could think, she was wrapped up in the girls strong hands,

"MOKO-SAN! I thought you left me and I was going to be all alone!"

Moko-san turned to the girl and glared,

"_mo! You really think I'd do that to you? What kind of best friend is that?!"_

She chittered angrily. The girls large golden eyes grew wide and she apologized profusely,

"of course not Moko-san! I don't think you'd leave me! forgive me for my insolence!"

She bowed, covering the tired chameleon in piles of golden hair. By the time Moko-san had found herself out of it, the golden eyed girl was watching her with extreme interest,

"so what do you want to do today Moko-san? We could play hide and seek?"

The chameleon rolled her eyes and pointed outside with her tail. Kyoko gave a laugh,

"stop trying to be funny Moko-san. I couldn't leave this place! Just couldn't happen."

Moko-san's eyes narrowed and rolled her eyes,

"_sure you could. You let go of your long hair and off we go!"_

Rapunzel continued on,

"besides I like it in here. Don't you?"

Moko-san looked around the simple hovel. Then she turned back to Rapunzel and stuck out her tongue with a bored expression on her face,

"_no."_

She wanted to show that to her friend, but the wide eyes that Rapunzel was giving her, made her unable to do so. She gave a faint nod and grimaced a smile. Rapunzel didn't seem to notice this however as she collected the small chameleon in her palms and laughed,

"that's right! It's not so bad in there."

She commented, more like trying to convince herself than Moko-san. She rolled back through the window and tossed her long hair behind her as she took a running jump and climbed up the rafters. She took a deep breath and turned to the lever, gathering a long bunch of hair in her hand.

'_okay, think of it like a rope Rapunzel, just one smooth toss and…'_

She smiled as it hooked on the lever which she pulled down before swinging down on her long hair to the floor of the tower. Moko-san watched her with a smile at the girls funny actions as Rapunzel looked at the beautiful clock. Rapunzel began humming to herself the song she always sang each day that kept her going through. She turned to Moko-san who gave her an encouraging smile as she picked up the small mop she always used to help with the chores.

"_7:00 am the usual morning line up, _

_Start on the chores, and sweep till the floors all clean._

_Polish, and wax, do laundry, and mop, and shine up._

_Sweep again and by then it's like 7:15."_

Rapunzel breathed out a huge sigh of relief,

"well that didn't take too long did it Moko-san. Shall we read some of the cool books mother got us?"

"_so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three._

_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!_

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically,_

_Just wonder when will my life begin?"_

Kyoko pulled the sweet bread from the oven and turned to Moko-san,

"doesn't this look really good? It's amazing how quickly we finished off those books huh?"

Moko-san nodded and stuck out her tongue to take a piece of the bread. Rapunzel laughed before seeing a wooden sculpture that reminded her of a door hanging to hold the curtains in place. She turned to Moko-san and gave a wry smile,

"you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She moved the portrait as Moko-san dragged her paints over. After thanking profusely, Rapunzel began to begin a new masterpiece.

"_then after lunch, it's puzzles and darts and baking_

_Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess."_

"I win Moko-san! That means that I get to choose what we do next!"

"_pottery and ventriloquy, candle making._

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb_

_Sew a dress!"_

Moko-san glared at Rapunzel as she fitted the small chameleon into a small blaring pink dress. Rapunzel laughed and commented,

"oh, come on Moko-san, you look great!"

Moko-san growled and her gaze turned vicious, before Rapunzel threw herself to the ground, bowing and apologizing,

"I'm so sorry Moko-san! I wanted to make something for you, and I thought it'd be cute! Forgive me for my assumptions!"

Moko-san tried to keep from laughing at the girls apology, before squeaking an

"_it's okay."_

She climbed out of the dress and handed it back to Rapunzel who apologized once more. Moko-san shrugged it off and turned to her as though she was asking,

"_what now?"_

Rapunzel shrugged with boredom,

"_and I'll re-read the books, if I have time to spare._

_I'll paint the walls some more,_

_I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush and brush my hair_

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering and wondering…_

_When will my life begin?"_

She glanced around the tower solemnly. They had done everything again for another day. Moko-san hated to see that look on her friends face. she climbed up her friends shoulder and directed her to the window before mimicking looking at something in the sky. Rapunzel took a moment before her golden eyes lit up, and she ran to the window, her gaze watching the clear blue sky above her.

"oh! Right!"

"_tomorrow night…the lights will appear,_

_Just like they do, on my birthday…each year."_

As she looked down from her tower her gaze grew curious,

"_what is it like…out there where they glow?"_

She turned to her friend and Moko-san shot her an encouraging smile and Rapunzel mirrored it,

"_now that I'm older…mother might just…let me go…"_

Both Moko-san and Rapunzel knew that was very unlikely dream…but you could still dream right?

So this is the start of the next AU Movie, where I rewrite cool movies with cool fanfic characters. Hopefully by now you'll have figured out I'm using Skip Beat. Now I would love to hear from you and your thoughts on this story, but before you do I want to clear up something:

-I know Kyoko is not related to Lory, he's just such a cool character, and when it came down to writing this story…he was just made to be the king yes?

-yes Sho is two years older than Kyoko. Yes I realize that in the manga he's maybe 1 year, but I wanted a little tussle over the baby, and a two year old in coherent of those type of things…a little bit anyway.

Okay…other than that just leave a comment or question below and I'll get back to you as soon as I can thanks!

-Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat Tangled: The unknown reunion**

I'm so surprised how many reviews this story has gotten and I thank each and every one of you for them, I really appreciate them more than you could ever know. So as per request, next chapters here! Enjoy it!

Do not own Skip Beat

I don't own Disney's Tangled

I own computer

(my own little haiku on my non-ownership) ;)

-Kate

Three figures slid gracefully down the spires of the castle's tower. The guards underneath them continued to parole not knowing that three thieves were right above them. The three figures hopped over roof after roof, making sure that they kept their footing on the loose castle tiles. Their leader moved deftly to the skylight, where their target lie in wait. One of his partners followed him examining the target,

"I sense five souls in there. Get past them and we're home free."

A shiver flew down the leaders spine but he nodded,

"good. That's what we need."

Meanwhile, the other, had climbed to the top of the spire and shouted,

"WOW CHECK OUT THIS VIEW!"

The leader looked up with furious brown eyes and turned to his partner,

"get that idiot down here!"

He whispered furiously. The man next to him sighed before turning to the young man a bored expression in his eyes,

"Kajima. Get down here."

Kajima turned to the others, but rather than listen, he just smiled,

"but guys! You've got to see this view! It's incredible! Reino! Come see it!"

He took the other man's arm and dragged him to see the view,

"see it? don't you want your own castle now? isn't this beautiful."

Reino turned to him, his dark purple eyes vague,

"no."

Then he climbed down. The leader who watched this whole thing sighed and gestured to the window,

"great can we go now?"

Kajima, looking for some redemption turned to the leader with starry eyes,

"Ren, don't you like this view? It's incredible isn't it? don't you want a castle like this one day?"

Ren turned to Kajima before breaking out in a flower blossoming smile,

"no. Now get down here."

Kajima, feeling rejected, climbed down and rejoined the other two. Ren opened the scaffolding and turned to the men, his face stoic and serious,

"okay. The target is just beneath those guards, all we gotta do is lower one of us on a rope down to it. They snatch it up and we're home free. So who's volunteering?"

No one raised their hand. They stared at Ren like he was a madman. Kajima looked down the skylight before turning to Ren,

"you do realize that's about 300 feet right? And that beneath that's marble. And it's surrounded by gaurds?!"

Ren turned to him and raised an eyebrow,

"is that bad?"

Reino leaned closer to Kajima and gave a sinister smile,

"not to mention that you have to trust the both of us not to drop you when we lower you. And that we'll pull you back up."

Kajima looked at Reino before his face going deathly white. He turned to Ren and stuttered,

"I do-don't think I'll be able to be on the rope."

Ren sighed before tying the rope around his waist,

"alright. Then I guess it's me."

He handed the rope to Reino and Kajiima,

"lower me carefully. This target is our most important one yet."

Ren said, his brown eyes glowing with all seriousness. Gently he hung himself over the skylight before letting out a deep breath and dropping through the window. Quietly and silently he let himself fall, feeling the weightlessness in the air. His target came closer into reach as the two other thieves stopped the rope. Ren swung his head to look at them and Reino casually shrugged his shoulders with disinterest. Kajima mouthed an apology toward the leader before Ren gestured to lower him _slowly_. The rope moved much slower this time as Ren watched the target carefully,

'_this is it. Can I really take this? The pirates of Akatoki has already said that if I take this from them, they will tell me what I need to know to find her, but how can I take what belongs to her?'_

Refusing to think about it anymore, he took the target and placed it gently in his satchel.

'_I will find her. I made that promise. I will do what it takes to keep it. Even if it means, I play a villain.'_

As he climbed back through the skylight, and untied the rope, he heard Kajima still talking furiously about the great view.

"I mean it's absolutely heavenly! Guys,"

He turned to the other two with a serious gaze on his face,

"I want a castle."

Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Every job they did, Kajima would find something new that he "wanted." He would pursue it for a couple days, but soon abandon it. However, his heart began to pound when he heard Reino boredly reply to his friend,

"we do this job, you can buy your own castle."

Ren knew that they had plans to sell the target to Akatoki. He clutched his satchel closer to his chest,

'_if these idiots take over the exchange they'll probably sell it. if they sell it, I lose the last reminder I have of her. All I'll have is ghosts of that night. And Akatoki probably won't tell me a thing about what I need to know. I cant let that happen.'_

He saw out of the corner of his eye, the guards were still guarding the now empty pedestal in the unused chamber. Ren gave a sly smile before leaning in and calling out,

"hey…aren't you missing something?"

The guards spun around at the sound of the voice and Ren held out the satchel in front of them,

"you should really keep a better eye on your things."

The guards paled and gathered their spears,

"hey wait! Wait!"

The three men slid down the side of the castle, landing in a bale of hay that caught them. They shook the grains from their head and clothes before beginning to run. Ren was obviously the fastest, but he took his time and waited for his partners to catch up. He grit his teeth in frustration at the slow speed of the others before smirking and narrowing his eyes,

"you know you two, if you don't hurry, you'll be going to prison right?"

The other two sped up quickly. Kajima, who was quickly running out of adrenaline, began to talk as to keep his mind off of his tired body,

"cant you just see me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can!"

Reino panted before turning to Kajima,

"yeah, sure, whatever."

He said, pouring every bit of ice he could into his tired voice. However, that did nothing to stifle the exhuberant young man as he continued,

"the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!"

Ren couldn't help but smile here as he thought fondly of the castle,

'_it was amazing to go back, even for a little while._'

He gave a smile to Kajima and laughed, before speeding up as the sound of horse hooves on the concrete hit their ears, the fear and adrenaline in his own body giving him a burst of excitement, as he exhuberated,

"this is a very big day."

The guard on duty shook as he stood outside the door of the Captains room. His knees shook together in fear, but he gathered up his courage and knocked on the door. It swung open slowly and the person inside said in a low voice,

"yes?"

The guard entered the room and stood behind the oak desk that separated the two entities. He responded quietly, as though trying to avoid it,

"Tsuruga showed up. Just like you said, however, he took it. It's gone."

The Captain turned toward him and narrowed his eyes,

"then I guess we begin the hunt."

The guard left and the Captain smiled craftily,

"you fool Ren. You fell right into my trap. I knew you couldn't resist something that belonged to her. And if I'm right, you're going to try and find her again. Well, you thief. You find her. I'll take the credit, and she's mine."

He gathered his sword to him and gave a laugh before setting off to capture the wanted thief, Ren Tsuruga.

"This is a very big day."

He said with an arrogant smile before closing the door.

"This is it, Moko-san. Today's the day. I'm really going to do it. I'm going to ask her."

Moko-san smiled and gave her a thumbs up,

"_that's right Rapunzel! You can do it!"_

But as quickly as that confidence appeared. It disappeared. Rapunzel fell to the ground, crying,

"I can't! If I ask her she'll surely be mad at me again and I don't want that!"

Suddenly she stood up and clasped her hands together with a small (but fake) smile growing on her face,

"maybe I'll just forget about it. It's not like it matters. Or I'll wait! I'll wait for another year!"

Moko-san couldn't take much more of this as she climbed up Rapunzel's shoulder and slapped her with her tail. Rapunzel was shocked as her hand flew to her face,

"Moko-san…"

But Moko-san wouldn't hear of it,

"_you've been dreaming about this for 16 years! Every year you tell yourself you'll ask her next time! I'm tired of hearing about how you want to go so badly! Just ask her!"_

She chittered. Rapunzel understood the meaning behind the chitters and her eyes widened,

"you're right. I really want to go Moko-san."

She turned to her new masterpiece before narrowing her eyes,

"alright, I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask her!"

At that moment, the subject of the two's discussion called out,

"Rapunzel? Let down your hair."

Rapunzel's eyes flashed with fear,

"it's time."

Moko-san turned to her and imitated a breath of confidence. Rapunzel nodded,

"right. Okay, but come on we cant let her see you."

Moko-san reacted quickly (she was always a little afraid of Saena) and hid behind the curtains of Rapunzel's painting. She watched her friend with loving eyes from the curtain,

"_Gambatte Rapunzel._"

Rapunzel ran to the window as her mother called out once more and a little coldly,

"Rapunzel? I'm not getting any younger down here."

She stuck her head out the window and called out,

"coming mother!"

She swung her hair over a small hook and let the rest fall to the ground. It was like a loose rope untangled and coarse that fell to the ground. Saena felt no disgust as she made it into a loop and stepped into the small hole. She gave a quick tug to let the girl upstairs know that she could pull now. Rapunzel took the brief flash of pain and began to pull on her hair, tugging her mother up along the vined and aged wall. Rapunzel braced her legs as she continued to pull, the strain beginning to wear on her arms. They shook and trembled with pain, but she showed no sign, choosing to fake a smile over the pain. Finally her mother reached the top of the tower and stepped off the golden haired pulley. She patted the hair once more affectionately before hearing the annoying brat who held it,

"hi. Welcome home mother."

Saena turned to the girl with contempt and gave what seemed to be a warm smile,

"Rapunzel, how you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting."

Rapunzel didn't like it when her mother worried about her, and wanted rather her to be proud of her so she just shrugged it off,

"oh don't worry. I'm strong enough."

Saena's smile turned cold as she asked,

"so why does it take so long?"

The ice coming off her words was enough to send Moko-san into shivers on her now cold blue skin, but Rapunzel just nodded,

"you're right mother, I'll work on being faster."

Saena gave her no heed and rather turned her attention to the mirror. She gave the girl a grunt of acknowledgement, which Rapunzel decided to take as a yes. She smiled at the vote of confidence coming from her mother and filled with a new sense of bravery she approached her at the mirror,

"mother, I have to ask you something. May i?"

Saena turned to the girl and sneered.

"do you have to ask for everything Rapunzel? It gets annoying when you decide to become a whiny girl."

She pulled the girl into the mirror and stared,

"now do you know what I see. I see a strong, confident, beautiful young woman who doesn't need anyones approval for anything."

Rapunzel began to smile before Saena continued,

"that's me. And then there's you. Limp, weak, and unconfident, who feels she needs to ask everything of everybody like she's still a child. Do you see the difference?"

Rapunzel nodded and let her golden eyes fall to the ground. Seeing for the first time their gold color she held the girls face closer pinching it between her sharp index finger and thumb,

"why are you not wearing your other eyes?"

By "other eyes" she was referring to the colored liquid eyedrops. One drop in each eye everyday was enough to change the color to whatever you needed it to be. Saena whipped out the eyedrops and squeezed her daughters face tightly,

"now hold still Rapunzel. Those gold eyes of yours just won't do."

Rapunzel was on the verge of tears as her mother painfully squeezed her cheeks and eye. She hated those eyedrops because they would always be uncomfortable. But she stopped struggling as her mother growled,

"I'm trying to help you Rapunzel. No one will ever like a golden eyed girl. It's just too weird."

That shot through the young girl and made her go limp as her mother dripped two drops of blue dye into the girls eyes, successfully hiding their golden color. Saena hated it when the girl didn't wear the drops. She was always paranoid that someone would find the girl, and once they saw her eyes, she'd be recognized. She turned coldly to the girl as she put the eyedrops away and decided to make one more berating comment, so the girl would never forget again,

"honestly, if I wasn't your mother and loved you even with all your flaws, I wouldn't like you either."

Rapunzel's heart broke. She touched the area around her eyes gently and swallowed the painful lump that grew in her throat. She quivered slightly but bowed to her mother, her long golden hair flowing down like a river around her face.

"yes mother."

Saena smiled, but as Rapunzel turned to leave, Saena spotted an age mark appearing on her wrist. She grasped the girls forearm and said with as much coldness as she could,

"because of that struggle, mother's feeling a little worn down. Will you sing for me dear, then we'll talk."

'_this always works.'_

She thought with a crafty smile. Seana never liked it when the girl would become upset, because the girl would hide herself away and sometimes not come out for hours. With her magic hair locked away with her.

'_better to just pretend to be a kind mother, that gets me what I want.'_

She grit her teeth into what looked like a smile, hoping to comfort the young girl a little bit. Just as she planned, Rapunzel lifted up her face, and gave a small smile, though, her now blue eyes no longer were sparkling with excitement. Saena could see that as the girl rushed around gathering the chairs and hairbrush. She smiled a small smile thinking she killed two birds with one stone,

'_break her dreams, crush them down. She's just so weak.'_

Rapunzel rushed about the house, gathering the stool and brush. Her mother was already sitting down in the armchair that she always used.

'_maybe I shouldn't ask her. It's not worth it. I'm no good anyway.'_

As she was going back, she caught sight of the painting inside the tapestry and her pounding, fearful heart ceased.

'_I've been waiting sixteen years. I can do this._'

She sat down and quickly sang,

"_flowergleamandglow,letyourpowershine,maketheclockreverse,bringbackwhatoncewasmine,_

_Healwhathasbeenhurt,changethefatesdesign,savewhathasbeenlost,bringbackwhatoncewasmine."_

Saena was shocked and started brushing as quick as she could. Rejuvenation, like electricity ran through her body, shocking it back to young age. She turned to her daughter and sneered tugging on the girls hair closer and causing a brief flash of pain to go through the girls body before releasing and growling,

"don't ever do that again."

Rapunzel nodded as she fixed her hair back behind her. Then she took a deep breath, unwilling to wait any longer,

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

She refused to meet her mother's cold grey eyes.

Saena was furious. She gave a sigh and motioned to talk. Rapunzel took a deep breath and she began,

"mother, tomorrow's my birthday. Did you know?"

Saena nodded,

"of course I knew, why should I care. Don't we all have them?"

Rapunzel nodded,

"right. Um…but mother, I'm turning seventeen. And I was just wondering…well…what I want is…um…that is…if it's okay..."

Saena grumbled,

"Rapunzel, if you have something to say, spit it out. Don't just keep stuttering like a scared child. Foolish girl. If you can't say it properly, then it must not be very important."

She stood up and went to go unload the food from her basket, as the terrified girl played with her hair nervously. Rapunzel's face became down cast and she turned to the tapestry. All she wanted was to ask her for this. That's all she wanted. But (and she would never admit it out loud) she was scared of what her mother would say. She was scared to disappoint her again. She turned to the tapestry and took a deep breath, letting go of the long strand of golden hair. She stood up and clenched her fists at her sides before turning to her mother's back and saying firmly,

"I want to see the floating lights."

Saena froze. How did she even know about them?

"Rapunzel? Can you repeat that?"

She asked. Her back still to the girl, as she tried to reorganize her emotions. Rapunzel quickly fumbled with her hands as she tried to think of a way to phrase the statement more politely,

"I was wondering if you would take me to see the floating lights?"

Her mother turned to her as Rapunzel uncovered the tapestry. A beautiful blue/black sky decorated the wall with circles and squares of bright gold glistening. From the trees, a small girl like figurine of Rapunzel sat on the branches, staring with wonder up at them. Saena stared at the picture and took a sigh of relief before turning with a small smile to the girl,

"you silly girl. You mean the stars?"

Rapunzel, feeling more confident after seeing her mother's small smile continued,

"I don't think so. I've charted stars."

She opened up a light on the roof to show the chart,

"but stars are always constant. These aren't. They only appear on my birthday."

Saena cut her off,

"does that mean anything? You're really arrogant Rapunzel. Stars will appear as they wish."

Rapunzel clenched her fists and continued,

"maybe. But everytime I see them, I can't help but feel like…maybe…they're meant for me. I want to know what they are mother. I need to know."

Saena stopped unloading food as her heart began to pound her back to the young girl. Her voice became eerie and haunting as she asked,

"are you sure? Are you sure you really want to know?"

Rapunzel didn't know how to respond as Saena spun towards her, a dark glare on her face,

"because you may not like the answer you get."

She backed Rapunzel into the tapestry and Rapunzel began to panic before as her mother stood over her. Then she backed down,

"besides in order to go see these stars closer, you'd have to leave the tower."

Rapunzel paled. She had never left the tower. Mother told her of all the dangerous things outside of it. she began to fearfully tug at her hair once more,

"really?"

She asked fearfully. Saena smiled and gave a chuckle,

"do you see? Do you really want to go outside? Why Rapunzel."

She closed the door and gave the girl a sneer,

"_look at you, you fragile little flower,_

Rapunzel tried to cut in,

"I'm not so fragile anymore mother."

Saena laughed and held up the small girls arms,

"_no stronger than a sapling or a sprout._"

Rapunzel yanked her arms back and was about to retort when her mother continued, her grey eyes going cold,

_Don't you remember why we stay up in this tower?_

_That's right. To keep __**you**__ safe and sound here."_

Guilt flooded Rapunzel but before she could apologize, her mother cut her off, almost talking to herself,

"_I never thought I'd see this day coming,_

_The day that __**you'd**__ decide to leave the nest,_

_You'd think that I'd let,_

_(laughs) how quick you forget,_

_Mother…knows best."_

She shut the roof, cutting off all light on the poor girl.

"_Mother knows best, listen to your mother,_

_It's a scary world out there._

_Mother knows best, one way or another,_

_You'll do something wrong I swear."_

"_meet ruffians, thugs,_

_Fall into poison ivy or quicksand,_

_Be eaten by cannibals or snakes,_

_Or get the Plague."_

"_you know you're scared of bugs,_

_And men with pointy teeth,_

_Now stop no more, you'll just upset me."_

Rapunzel clung to her mother and Saena smiled before petting her head,

"don't you worry,"

"_mother's right here. Mother will protect you_

_Rapunzel here's what I suggest._

_Forget this drama, just stay here with mama,_

_Mother, knows best."_

Rapunzel nodded and tugged on her hair in nervousness,

"you're right mother. But that's why I want you to come with me. If you come with me, I'll be okay right?"

Saena turned to her and coldly replied,

"do you think I'd waste my valuable time on going to see the stars? That's a very childlike thing to do Rapunzel. I have more pride in myself as a woman. Much more than you."

Rapunzel bowed her head and whispered,

"then maybe I could handle myself…alone? I bet it would be hard…but I could do it."

Saena's eyes widened before she began to laugh as hard as she could,

"you?! By **yourself?** Please Rapunzel, don't make me laugh."

"_Mother knows best, you can believe it from me,_

_On your own you wont survive._

_Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy,_

_Please they'll eat you up alive!_

_You're gullible, naïve, positively grubby,_

_Ditzy and a bit well…vague_

_Plus I believe,_

_Getting kind of chubby,_

_I'm just saying because I love you_

_Mother understands, Mother's here to help you,_

_All I have is one request."_

She gathered the girl in her arms and in a gentle tone,

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel had never heard this tone from her mother. She looked up with expectancy, hoping that maybe her mother would say yes…but,

"don't ever ask to leave this tower. Again."

Saena growled, all gentleness leaving her voice. Rapunzel's head fell and she knew she had lost,

"yes mother."

Saena took a deep breath and nodded with a small smile,

"good. Now then, let's eat shall we?"

Rapunzel stood where she was. Her eyes still fixed on the tapestry. Quietly she muttered,

"I really did want to see them."

Saena heard her. Her face grew set and cold and she turned to Rapunzel,

"you still don't seem to understand. So I'll leave and come back when your head is cleared."

Rapunzel paled. She didn't want her mother to go,

"no! no please mother! I understand, I was just talking to myself. Please don't go!"

She wrapped her arms around Saena but Saena just turned back to her and gave her a cold glare,

"Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Rapunzel knew she had to obey or mother would be even more upset. So she did. Saena slid down the long waves of golden strands before turning up to the girl,

"when you've decided to mature and grow up past these silly dreams, I'll come see you."

Rapunzel called out,

"I'm sorry mother! I'm really sorry."

Saena, away from Rapunzel's sight narrowed her eyes with anger as fear flashed through them,

'_I can't let her go. If she sees them, she may be recognized. No, I'll keep her in that tower forever.'_

"Rapunzel…don't get on my bad side."

She muttered,

"_don't forget it, you'll regret it…_

_Mother…knows best."_

She said biting before leaving the valley. Rapunzel sighed as her mother disappeared and quietly cried to herself,

"I just wanted to go. I'm sorry mother. I'm so sorry."

She didn't even have the strength to pull in her long blonde hair, that was now trailing out the window and blowing in the soft wind.

Ren, Kajima, and Reino rushed through the forest, trying to avoid the sound of rushing hooves behind them. They crossed into a deeper section of the forest and sprinted down the narrow path until the sound faded away. Ren felt a surge of relief rush through him as he slung the satchel over his shoulder,

'_I thought for sure they'd catch me this time. But I can't be caught now. Not when I'm so close.'_

Kajima on the other hand found more interest in the posters and began laughing out loud,

"oh this is bad, this is so bad. Really bad."

Ren sighed and turned to Kajima, who was huddled and shaking by the tree,

"what's bad?"

Kajima laughed again and held out a piece of paper to Ren. Ren took it and took a look. His handsome face stared up at him…well, mostly handsome anyway. His nose looked like it had been broken one or two times. He stared with an emotionless grin as Reino looked at the picture and commented dully,

"they just can't get your nose right."

Ren said nothing and stuffed the parchment inside his satchel,

"doesn't matter."

Kajima laughed and poked the leader, antagonizing him,

"come on Ren, you know that made you upset. Me and Reino look amazing, but you…"

"Kajima?"

Ren started. Kajima stopped as Ren turned to him, a gentleman's smile in full force on his face,

"kindly shut up."

He finished. At that point the noises of the guards returned louder and from behind them, came the stampeding of horses hooves. The three were on the run again. From behind them, Ren heard a familiar voice call out,

"retrieve that satchel at any cost!"

He gave a small smirk,

'_figures he'd join this. the Captain of the Guard.'_

Kajima had taken the lead, guiding the others down the forest until reaching a large slab of rock…a dead end. There was no time to go back, the sounds of guards approaching them were faster and faster. Ren went ahead to try and find a way to climb the wall. Reino and Kajima stayed behind.

"hey Reino? Do you think it's odd that we're still working with Ren?"

Reino turned to Kajma with the same bored expression on his face,

"what do you mean?"

Kajima watched as Ren tried once more to climb the sheer rock.

"I mean, he's good and all, but he never likes to take away any of the money we make. It's kind of annoying really. Why don't we leave the "leader" here to take the fall, so we can take the gold?"

Reino on his face, finally cracked a small smile,

"sounds good to me."

Little did they know that Ren could hear every word. He'd been pretending to climb up the sheer rock in order to hear the whole thing. Now that he had it all, he gave a sly smirk,

'_you think it's that easy? Give it your best shot.'_

He turned and sighed,

"well, we can't climb up it individually, so let me give you a boost, and you can pull me up."

The men smiled and nodded,

"that sounds good, who's taking the satchel?"

Ren smiled inwardly,

"well I'll have to keep it. I'm the leader after all."

Kajima spoke up,

"well, how about we give you a boost, and you give us the satchel?"

Ren smiled,

"that could work."

He handed over the satchel easily and watched as the two men stood on each others shoulders, reaching the only place where a foothold could be found in the rock. Ren quickly leaped from their shoulders to the ledge and turned back to the other two, a smirk on his face,

"I'm sorry are you missing something?"

He held up the satchel and Kajima paled,

"how did you?"

Ren laughed,

"did you honestly think you could trick me? Let this be a lesson to not go up against me."

He pat Kajima's head who was staring with malice at the man. Ren smiled one more gentleman's smile as he turned and waved,

"Enjoy prison."

He called out to his cohorts. He secured the satchel around him before beginning to run once more, leaving Kajima and Reino to be captured. Ren continued to run, the sound of soldiers behind him still growing ever larger. Then he heard a familiar sound,

"we found him! after him Pochuri!"

Ren recognized the voice and ran faster as the name of the creature ran through his mind,

'_Pochuri? Dog? Shoot, better pick up the pace. Or maybe…_'

The thought came quick as he saw a vine in front of him. quickly grabbing it and jumping off the ground, he swung around the tree to land a hard crescent kick into the Captains shoulder, knocking him off a horse. However, he couldn't release in time to land on the horse, because he wasn't expecting one, and rather landed in front of the captain who was just struggling to stand. The Captain held his injured arm but still managed to smirk, even though a seethe of pain crossed his lips,

"Ren Tsuruga. It's been a long time."

The Captain took off his helmet and shook a mane of bright blonde hair, his blue eyes dancing with amusement,

"has it really been sixteen years since we saw each other face to face? You're getting a little too old for this aren't you?"

Ren grit his teeth but faked a smile as he gave a wave of acknowledgement,

"never too old to beat you Shotauro. Who would've guessed we meet up on today of all days?"

Shotauro smiled before drawing his sword,

"give it here Tsuruga. A theif like you has no business of taking it."

Ren narrowed his eyes but retained the dangerous smile, flowers beginning to spring up as waves of hatred flowed from him,

"take it? I was protecting it. You were going to sell it to Akatoki for a profit weren't you?"

Shotauro laughed and rubbed his hand on his new jacket,

"it's not like she's going to use it anytime soon."

His eyes softened a little bit as he continued sadly,

"nobody even thinks she's even alive anymore. The only ones that do are you, your father, and their Majesties."

Ren narrowed his eyes now and lost all traces of a fake smile,

"and we're right. She's out there somewhere. I know it."

Shotauro laughed dryly,

"you're a fool. All you are is a thief with crazy dreams, and something that does not belong to you."

With that, he beckoned his horse over, which came and stood by him with pleading eyes.

"Ren, this is my new horse, Mimori, or as I call her, Pochuri. Pochuri, I want that satchel. Fetch."

Pochuri loved Shotauro. She absolutely adored him. so when Shotauro had given her such an important command she leapt at the chance,

"_Sho-chan! Mimori will do that for you!"_

She dove after Ren and clamped her teeth around the satchel,

"_give it here! Give it to Mimori!"_

Ren tugged back on the satchel staring at the horse with hard dark eyes,

"Let go."

But Mimori refused, shaking her mane back and forth,

"_no! Sho-chan wants this! Mimori will make sure he gets it!"_

However, she tugged too hard, sending the satchel to land on a small tree branch that hung over the cliff. Ren was quick and jumped to the tree, blocking the horse,

"if you get on, we're going to crash."

Mimori froze as Ren nimbly made his way across the lopsided tree. Mimori touched one hoof to the tree to hear the sounds of splintering wood. She backed away as Ren hung beneath the tree branch, holding on to the satchel. He swung himself back onto the tree and stared smugly at Shotauro,

"I win."

Sho didn't like to hear that. He growled and hopped on Mimori's back,

"Mimori, go forward. We must get that satchel."

Ren paled as Sho and Mimori made their way onto the splintering tree. He put up his hands in defense,

"hey! Back up! You're going to send us over the…"

But he never finished as the sound of splintering wood grew larger before a deafening crack resounding throughout the bark. Both parties turned back to the trunk which was now nearly torn off. Ren turned to Sho and growled,

"any last words before we plummet to our death thanks to you?"

Sho was quick to bite back,

"hey, this wasn't my…"

The trunk of the tree snapped all the way before Sho could finish,

"FAUUUUUUUUULT!"

Sho screamed as they dove down the rocky cliffs, hanging onto the tree with all they had. A rock appeared and split the remainder of the tree right down the middle seperating both Sho and Ren.

Mimori hit the ground first, her horse body cushioning her land. She smiled and stood happily,

"_Mimori's okay! She's alright!"_

She thought happily before the heavy weight of her master crashed on top of her. Sho looked down and patted the horse gently on the head,

"thanks Pochuri, for breaking my fall."

Mimori was in ecstasy at the feeling of Sho's gentle touch, even as the pain of her master on her back shot through her.

"_anything for you Sho-chan!_"

Mimori restood with Sho on her back, as Sho surveyed the land around him,

"hmm…I don't recognize this part of the land. That'll make this harder. Come on Pochuri, we need to find Tsuruga."

Mimori turned to Sho with sad brown eyes,

'_how Sho-chan?_"

Sho smiled and tapped the horses nose,

"use your sense of smell Mimori, we've got to find him."

Mimori nodded and began smelling as hard as she could, her nose firmly placed on the ground. (Sho climbed off her back later because of the sheer embarrassment.) The two went off in search of the infamous thief.

Meanwhile, said infamous thief had hidden behind one of the bushes, until Sho and Mimori were safely out of sight. The sillouhette of the two haunted him as he sat behind the veiled curtain of vines,

"this is new."

He said quietly. The shadows left and he turned to leave when he saw a dark cave. Curiousity got the best of him as he followed the strange turns and twists before coming out in a mountain closed valley. In the center, was a beautiful, aged tower. The vines hung down like dancing snakes, entranced by the stones of the white tower. Ren turned back to the exit once more before laying his eyes on the tower,

'_I bet I can make a good hideout here. It should make things a little easier since I have to avoid Shotauro until I can get back to Akatoki's ship._'

He thought as he dug through his satchel to find two arrows that he used to use for his bow (that was broken). Quickly he stabbed them into the wall, using them to pull himself up the tall tower. The stress of the day began to get to him as sweat poured down his face from all the stress on his body. Finally he got to the top and pulled himself in. the tower was dark, but Ren didn't mind, as he shut the door firmly. Small sparks of light managed to find their way through the cracks as the midday sun burned on the tower. Ren gave a sigh and unlocked his satchel, smiling as he observed the most important object he had stolen,

"finally! I'm alone!"

But he spoke too soon as a sharp pang resounded through his head. It felt heavier as he fell to the ground and became unconscious. Before he did however, he could've sworn he heard the familiar squeak of a young girl.

Now we get to the fun right? Hey leave a review and I'll get back to you thanks!

-Kate


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat-Tangled: First Impressions…are never good**

So before we start I'd like to thank all of you for your faves and follows on this story. Ya'll really rock! So for my guests, I want ya'll to know how much so since I can't respond in a PM like those who are members, I'm gonna respond to you here ^v^ (oh btw, this is gonna be a common thing, so if you can guests, give yourself a quick name so I can call you properly by it okay?) Thanks! Ya'll really Rock! ^v^ (oh just so ya'll know, school gets out in 10 days, once that happens I'll be able to update my stories quicker than anything! So if you like this story, or any of my others, be prepared for a flood of fun chapters over the summer!)

Jeremy VD (both chapters): first off, you rock so much for sticking with me this long I know I'm annoying because I can't update so fast (cause college rules my life) :p but thank you so much for sticking with me anyway! Yeah, your prediction came true Ren finds her first. Now the question is will your second come true?...maybe ;) I'm glad you liked Mimori being the horse it just made too much sense and I can do so much with it ^v^ besides, Sho's better as a bad guy right? ^v^

Guest (posted 1/12/2013): did you? I'm sure you have some great ideas ^v^ I just happened to think about it when I spotted it on Deviantart. Do you have any tips for me to make this the best story I can? Let me know!

Michelle: your reviews always make me smile ^v^ you have such brilliant ideas and such and always have such good questions (gomen, (sorry) but I don't think I'll be able to answer some of them) for now ;) but I will! In due time I promise yeah when it came to the three thieves, (well Ren was already going to be one) but he doesn't really fit the real Flynn Riders character, so Kajima seemed like he could fill that void and Reino just makes me laugh no matter where he is so I wanted him to have some good and negative interaction with Ren just because whenever those two get in the same room, things just get interesting XD I'm such a wicked author in that sense ^w^ mwahahahhaha! You knew Sho was going to be the Captain?! I give you props ^v^ nice detective work ^v^. you said you couldn't wait for the next chapter, I hope this one satisfies you for the time being

Crazygeekwierdo: first off, thank you so much I see you review each of my stories and I thank you for it, it's makes me happy to know that you like me as an author and I hope to keep making great stories for you and everyone else to smile about ^v^. I thought about making Yashiro the horse, but I wanted him to have more of a talking role (besides, there can't be any romance between a horse and a chameleon) ;) yes, SPOILER ALERT! I'm sticking with the same couple pairings as are in most to all my stories (Kyoko/Ren, Kanae/Yashiro) so trust me, he's gonna show up ;) be prepared! There should be a penguin! But it's a little too hot for penguins still…now I want a penguin ^v^ ha! Keep coming at me with your rambles, I love to read them and hear them ^v^ Thanks so much!

Guest (posted 4/5/2013): thank you so much. I appreciate your support and encouragement, I hope this chapter impresses you just as much as the previous did

Oh! And for my member reviewers, I want to give you all a shout out as well since I already responded to you all in PM's I'm just gonna say thanks to the following:

GinGitsunelX

blackrosethorns13

kitty.0

HinaNaru. (I love our discussions! Thank you ^v^)

Natsu Heel

(I love talking to you about cultures and where we live! Thank you )

Data Seeker (I'll always treasure our friendship and your support (even if we disagree)

So no more sappiness (except the fluff in the story) ;) enjoy and just so ya'll know, I own neither Skip Beat nor Disney, or I certainly wouldn't be having to suffer through a math class :p

-Kate

Shotauro growled as he searched the area. Ren Tsuruga couldn't have gotten far. But why was he no where to be found? He growled at his horse, '_stupid animal!'_

"Pochuri! Search further ahead! We need to find him!"

The horse spun around, and seeing her master angry quickly nodded her head and sprinted forward, searching for any hint of Ren Tsuruga in order to please her master.

Sho turned his blue eyes on the bush that rustled once more. He smirked and placed one hand on his hip, grasping his sword tightly.

"you know, if you made any more noise that horse would've caught you…Shoko."

From the bushes emerged a slim figure. Her long brown hair trailed down to her hips and her eyes bore down at the young captain. Her hand swung to the sword that rested on her hip snugly and her soft brown eyes that captivated him watched him with worry,

"well, if you had delivered the crown like you were supposed to we wouldn't be so worried…Captain."

She bowed deeply and Sho gave her a wave to show that he acknowledged her.

"you shouldn't be. I promised you the crown didn't I? Does your captain ever fail?"

Shoko didn't know how to safely answer this so she just gave a stiff nod. The Captain smiled and said, "Ren Tsuruga took the crown this morning. He actually believes that if he gives it to us, we'll give him information on Saena's location? You'd think he'd be smarter than that. What an idiot."

He laughed but the last thing that Shoko felt doing at that moment was laughing. She remembered the deranged man who climbed aboard the ship early that morning, (how he did it was still a mystery, they were in the middle of the ocean for crying out loud!) But she had no time to be impressed as Ren Tsuruga dodged every sword that came at him and danced his way through the steel up to Shoko. Before she could even lay a hand on the hilt where her blade lay, Ren had pointed the sword at her and spoke slowly, "_is what you said on your flyer true? You know where Princess Kyoko is and where Saena took her? And that if someone delivers the crown of Princess Kyoko to you, you'll diverge that information?"_

Shoko felt the blade on her throat, and the quivering of the man's hand was no comfort as it didn't seem fearful, but rather, itching to slice her throat. She nodded, the words failing in her mouth, being choked by saliva. Ren's eyes lightened for a moment before he slid away the blade back into his hilt.

"_fine then. I'll get the crown to you, but…"_

Shoko stopped, her heart pounding as the crew began to stir on the floor. Ren turned to look right at her, his dark eyes cold and menacing as a wicked smile crossed his face.

"_if you're lying, or this is all a trap."_

He slowly drew his hand across his throat and Shoko clenched hers. Before the rest of the crew could pile on him, he was gone into the sea, without even a splash. She shivered as she thought of the phantom thief.

"y-you should be careful Sho. That guy is really dangerous now. I don't think anyone could stop him if he truly decided to release that control. Even our crew…"

Sho turned to her, his blue eyes cold, "stop. Enough. You sound like you're making excuses Shoko. And that's not like you. Listen to me, it won't matter."

Shoko turned to him and saw him smiling arrogantly as he laughed.

"that man pulled the worst crime of all the kingdom. Even the thieves that are in the stockades currently knew better than to try and steal the crown of Lory's dead daughter; what Ren Tsuruga did, was suicide. There's not one person out there that will forgive him for this. He's going to be hanged."

Shoko felt a fear rush down her spine. She didn't think it was going to be that simple. But the look on her captains face quickly shut her up. Sho turned from her and said to himself,

"then I'll be the most notorious criminal out there. And even better, that fool Lory will never know. The Kingdom will be mine and the Pirates of Akatoki. And there's nothing that Ren Tsuruga can do about it."

Shoko nodded and Sho turned to her, "now get out of here. That horse will be back any minute and we can't let her find you."

With that, Shoko left. Sho stood there and clenched his fists tightly, his eyes narrowing,

"you can't have everything Tsuruga. And after I catch you with the crown, everything you were supposed to have, will be mine."

Mimori returned with a happy swing of her tail, "_I caught a scent Sho! He's this way!"_

Sho climbed back on to the back of the horse and gave one more arrogant smile before riding off.

Rapunzel peered at the intruder with her dyed blue eyes, her chest heaving up and down in fear as she held the frying pan she was using as a weapon closer to her.

"who is this Moko-san! I don't recognize him!"

Moko-san scurried around the body, her grey eyes observing all that she could. She reached his face and put up one hand on her chin, thinking where she had seen his face before. Finally she turned to Rapunzel and giving a shrug of her shoulders.

"_I don't recognize him Rapunzel."_

She ran back to Rapunzel before stopping at a badly drawn picture of a man. Saena had drawn that when she explained to Rapunzel the horror of men:

"_they're horrible! Every single one of them. They want everything from you for free and don't care about how you feel or what you think. They look like this."_

_In her anger, Saena drew a badly, horrid drawing of an angry man with fangs for teeth. _

"_this is a man. Avoid them at all costs. They'll just take your power and use you stupid girl."_

Moko-san squeaked and got Rapunzel's attention who was now standing over the man, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear. Moko pointed to the picture and Rapunzel paled.

"is this a man like how mother described?"

Moko-san didn't know. She shrugged again before seeing the teeth of the man. Suddenly she had an epiphany and mimed fangs in her mouth. Rapunzel got it as her eyes lit up, "oh! I got it! I'll check for fangs!"

She reaches down with her hand before pulling back in fear, "but what if he bites me Moko-san!"

Moko-san shrugged, "_mo! I don't know!"_

Rapunzel scratched her head with the handle of her frying pan before her eyes lit up in realization. She turned the pan around and holding the body, she maneuvered the handle of the pan to softly raise up the young man's lips so she could see his teeth. They weren't fanged. She gave a sigh of relief Moko-san breathed a sigh of relief as well. So he wasn't the dangerous man that mother had warned them about. She looked down from her tower window and noticed that there wasn't anything there that he could use to get home with.

"how did he get here Moko-san…can men fly?"

Moko-san crawled up her friends shoulder before thwacking her with her tail, "_mo! Of course not!"_

Rapunzel held her cheek that Moko-san had just slapped with a pout, "just asking. Well I can't drop him off the tower."

Moko-san stared down at the man, she wasn't completely against that idea, "_sure you can, just wrap him in your hair and let him fall to the ground, poof, problem solved."_

Rapunzel turned to her chittering friend and said with a wide eyed fearful stare, "that'll kill him!"

Moko-san rolled her eyes and thought, "_well yeah, that's a small problem I guess."_

Then Rapunzel paled and began shaking, "not to mention if Mother found him…I would be in more trouble than ever. She could lock me in the dark again, or…"

Moko-san put her tail on her friends mouth as she quivered as well, "_that's a big problem."_

Both friends looked at each other warily, the same thought on both their minds, "_what do we do?_"

A groan interrupted their thoughts and they turned to see the man beginning to stir.

"oh no! no! he can't wake up yet! Um…go back to being passed out man-kun. Please."

She sing-sang in a lullaby voice trying to lull the man back into subconscious. Ren Tsuruga couldn't open his eyes, or move his body, the pain throbbing in his head was too much.

'_what did I get hit with?'_

He thought to himself, trying to regain his strength and ignore the pain, '_have to get up. I've only got three days to deliver the crown. Three days before they head out again and I won't get my answer. Get up worthless Tsuruga, get up!'_

But he couldn't move. Rapunzel felt a pang of guilt as the man seethed in pain on the floor beneath her. She knelt down and softly brushed his dark hair, "I'm sorry man-kun. You shouldn't have snuck in here though. If Mother sees you…we'll both be in trouble. Mother Saena would not be pleased."

Ren could hear the soft voice by his ear as he felt nimble fingers coursing through his hair. In his mind he could see a young girl with a soft voice and pitiful sad eyes as she apologized to him.

'_apologizing to an intruder for hitting them. Who is this girl?'_

If it didn't hurt so much, he'd probably laugh. Then his heart stopped as he heard the girl say, "Mother Saena would not be pleased."

'_Saena? Wait! What?!"_

His eyes shot open and in a burst of adrenaline he hoisted his body into a crunch turning to the girl, "what did you say?!"

Rapunzel was scared. She didn't know what was going on. One minute she was talking to the unconscious man, the next he was holding her by the shoulders with a crazed look in his eyes. His eyes searched her face and she felt her cheeks inflame as his brown eyes searched her blue ones. Grateful to her mother for hiding her golden ones she reached up with her frying pan and hit him in the head, effectively rendering the man unconscious once more, and her free. The man fell forward into her and trapped her beneath him. She paled as her face heated up and turned to Moko-san who was trying not to laugh at Rapunzel's pale, blushing face and large scared blue eyes, "MOKO-SAN HELP ME!"

Rapunzel screamed. The chameleon rolled her eyes before stepping up next to Rapunzel. She gestured to her little body and trying not to laugh, "_what do you want me to do?"_

Rapunzel grit her teeth and laid her hands behind her, trying to push her way out and stumbling over her hair. Finally she found her way out and stared at the man with a caution, holding the frying pan closer to her, "what happened there? I said Mother's name and he freaked out! Men are dangerous! Just like Mother said!"

In irony, as she spoke, Saena's voice drifted into the valley, "Rapunzel. I'm back."

'_oh no._'

Rapunzel felt a shiver run down her spine. Her eyes darted from the window to the unconscious man lying on her floor, to the chameleon who watched her unstable friend warily. Moko-san could see the large tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the look she wore clearly said '_I'm so dead!'_

Moko-san held up her feet in a calming gesture and Rapunzel quickly whispered, "Moko-san! If Mother sees this man here, I'm going to be dead. Deader than dead. And then once I'm dead she'll hate me even more! And I'll never ever have the chance to persuade her to let me go to see the floating lights! Help me!"

Now, though Moko-san was a chameleon that could only squeak "mo" (hence her name), she was actually very bright and intelligent. She had a remarkable memory and could usually figure things out faster than most animals did, (sometimes she thought she was smarter than most humans too *cough Rapunzel cough*) it didn't take her long at all, to come to a quick conclusion. Using her tail she pointed to the closet, and her doe-eyed friend watched her intently. It took a few seconds, but Rapunzel figured out what she meant.

"oh! I got it. Put the man, in the closet!...how do I do that?"

Moko-san resisted the urge to slap her face, remembering that her sheltered friend was not exactly the brightest of bright minds out there. She turned to the man and climbed on his chest, observing him from above and thinking of how to move him. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when Saena's cold drawling voice echoed into the room.

"Rapunzel? Why are you not pulling me up? Let down your hair."

Rapunzel shivered as the last demand of Saena coursed through her like ice. Even Moko-san had a shiver sent down her spine, and resisted her natural chameleon instincts to run away. Rapunzel looked around in fear. She couldn't bring Mother up yet, she didn't hide the man in the closet! But…if she left Mother for too long, she'd get punished…unless…

"Sorry Mother, my hair got tangled in the bedpost again. I'm untangling it before it tears."

She said, paling at the very notion of lying to her mother. The sound of a voice came back through the window etched with fear, "you really are a stupid child! Don't let it tear whatever you do! do you understand?!"

Rapunzel's face fell and she tugged on her hair in nervousness (and a slight bit of envy), before affirming her mother's demand. Then she turned to the unconscious man, her thoughts and panics kicking into overdrive.

'_who is this man? Why is he causing me so much trouble?'_

Suddenly, a little chibi creature from her mind (reminiscent of a blue devil) appeared in front of her.

"_he will cause us problems! Get rid of him! Mother will hate us even more!"_

Rapunzel was nodding with the devil, causing Moko-san to stare in wonder at her friend who seemed to be having a conversation with herself. Meanwhile, a little angel appeared by Kyoko, shaking her head profusely.

"_NOOOOOO! This man has done nothing wrong! Besides he could help us!"_

The devil, in response, grabbed the angel by the cheeks, not even focused on Rapunzel anymore.

"_what do you know? You're so whiny and caught up in dreams! No one loves us! Mother's the only one that cares!"_

"_that's not true!"_

"_who says?!"_

Back and forth the chibi devil and angel bickered, (usually ending up with the devil inflicting some sort of physical punishment to the angel) but Rapunzel had redirected her focus to the man laying quietly. His dark locks lay haphazardly over him, but he still looked handsome as he lay face down. Rapunzel felt a blush run across her cheeks as she admired the man that she had rendered unconscious.

'_he seemed to respond to Mother's name. I wonder if it will work.'_

She knelt down by his ear, her lips tingling as she bent near the cartilage. She could hear his soft breathing and her heart began to pound as she whispered, "man-kun. I need you to get up now. I'm sorry I hit you in the head with my frying pan you just scared me, but if you don't get up Mother Saena will be upset. So can you please get up?"

Ren could hear the soft voice, and his head was still pounding severely from the two bludgeoning's he had received from a…(was it really a frying pan?) but he stumbled into a hunched over stand as he heard that name that he despised above all else, "Saena."

He muttered as he felt the lithe girl wrap her arm around his shoulders. He felt an urge to pull her close, but the blue eyes she wore came back to him and he shuddered with disgust.

'_this girl calls that witch "mother". Is this her evil spawn?'_

He shook off the girls hands and though his vision was drowsy, he could catch his balance as he stumbled before standing upright.

"where's Saena?" He demanded.

Rapunzel was taken aback by the harsh tone of the man, but she smiled and calmly replied opening the door.

"if you get inside, I'll tell you where she is okay? But you have to stay quiet."

Ren didn't like that condition. '_but it's my only way to find her_' his drowsy thoughts surmised. He stepped inside and Rapunzel began to shut the door. The squeak of the hinges, brought clarity back to Ren and before she could shut it firmly, Ren held it open with his hand and stared at her, his eyes cold at the new revelation.

"why do I have to get in this closet?...She's already here isn't she?"

Rapunzel froze, her eyes wide and panicked. Ren, seeing this reaction, knew he was right and gave a wicked smile that made Rapunzel's heart freeze with ice as she sensed the poison laced within each word.

"why did you lie to me? Are you really that stupid?"

Rapunzel froze as the man drew his body closer to her (though remaining in the closet), his fake smile becoming brighter and more wicked with each moment. Rapunzel lost her voice and began to stutter, "mot-moth-mother ca-can't find-find you! I-I'll get-get in trouble!"

Ren's smile grew brighter as he leaned over her, his hot breath reminding Rapunzel of the angry dragons she had read about in books.

"I fail to see how that's my problem. Now let me **talk** to Saena. She and I have unfinished-"

But what was unfinished Rapunzel would never know, as Moko-san climbed up Ren's shoulder and slapped her tail in his face, gaining his attention for a second. That second was all it took.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel apologized before Ren Tsuruga was rendered unconscious for a third time. Rapunzel caught his body and finished stuffing the remainder of it in the closet (unfortunately, Moko-san was caught in the struggle and ended up inside with him.) Rapunzel quickly shoved a chair over the closet and stared at the new dents adorning her pan.

"I've just stopped a man from hurting me three times!"

Her eyes grew wide and she clapped joyously, "I can take care of myself! I knew I could do it!"

Suddenly, Saena's cold drawling voice returned and Rapunzel froze.

"did you finally get your hair untangled stupid girl? Can I come up to see you now or do I have to be forced to wait even longer for you to be satisfied with your cruelty towards your mother?"

Rapunzel panicked as she remembered her mother was waiting outside for her! She was sure to be angry! Quickly turning around she ran towards her mother, just to slip on her long hair. Hearing the thud, Saena sighed, Rapunzel really was a stupid child.

"are you alright?"

She drawled, not really caring. The response was the hair that flew out the window. Saena sighed in relief as she eyed the strands carefully, none of them were torn or frayed, '_good. It's still in perfect condition. My flower.'_

Seeing it she was overjoyed and stepped inside, letting Rapunzel know to pull up. "Rapunzel! You've done such a good job today taking care of your gift."

Rapunzel who was pulling up her mother smiled in joy as her mother praised her. Saena continued the praise as Rapunzel (in response to her praise) inadvertently released wave after wave of the Golden Flowers rejuvenation power, causing Saena to grow younger and younger.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I was scared when you told me that you had gotten caught by the bedpost again, but you did a great job untangling it. I'm so proud of you."

Rapunzel was positively beaming when Saena crawled through the window. Saena smiled to herself and decided to make the most out of Rapunzel's "new" power.

"Rapunzel, my darling daughter, because you've done so well today I'll let you have whatever you want."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up and she turned to her mother after pulling in the remainder of her hair.

"really?"

Saena smiled and nodded. Rapunzel squealed with delight and did a happy little leap into the air to Saena's disgust. That giddiness that Rapunzel held within her had always annoyed Saena. Rapunzel took one more look at the picture and took a deep breath.

"then mother, I want to see the floating lights."

Saena froze for a moment and turned to Rapunzel, her eyes growing wide as she saw the girls determined stare. She could feel the serious tension mounting and she forced a laugh.

"Rapunzel, stop kidding around with me about the stars! I was talking about something small, like your favorite food, hazelnut soup."

Rapunzel suppressed the urge to gag. That really wasn't her favorite food. Her mom liked it so she ate it happily but the taste was always a little bland to her. She shook her head and repeated, "I want to see the floating lights."

Saena clenched her fists and said softly, trying to retain her smile, "I thought we dropped that issue this morning. You're not capable of handling yourself out there and I can't babysit you."

Rapunzel clenched her fists. She'd forgotten about that. All her mother's warnings came back to her in a flash and Saena smiled as she watched Rapunzel's face grow downcast.

'_she can't babysit me. she's right. I wouldn't make it one day out there.'_

Rapunzel thought sadly. Then her eyes drifted to the dented pan that sat longingly on the floor beside her. She remembered the man that was laying unconscious in her closet (the one that she had rendered incapable of hurting her.) A smile grew across her face and she bubbled to her mother, "you actually don't have to worry about that Mother! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself! See today I-"

Seana cut her off with a cruel laugh, "you?! Please, you can't even stop your hair from tangling on the bedpost! How could you possibly take care of yourself?"

Rapunzel was expecting this reaction, but it still hurt a little. But she shrugged it off and continued, "I'm trying to explain Mother. See I was surprised when I came out of my room this morning and-"

Saena cut her off again a little more insistent this time, "no one can find this place Rapunzel remember? Stop lying. We are done talking about this. I don't want to hear about this again."

Rapunzel could feel her dream slipping away, but she had to try one more time.

"mother, please just listen! I promise you I'm not-"

"ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH ABOUT THE LIGHTS RAPUNZEL! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR STUPID HEAD! YOU ARE **NOT** LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!"

Saena's voice echoed through the dark hallows of the tower, "ever, ever, ever, ever." Rapunzel's heart shattered as any possibility of ever seeing what she wanted to see, vanished. Her mother's sight saddened her, and she needed to cry; but her mother didn't like to see that. She clenched her fists and thought of something that would let her be alone for a few days to cry. She bit her lower lip to keep the tears from rolling forth and she said softly.

"what I want mother, is new paint. Mine's running dry and I need more."

Saena gave a sigh of relief, to hear that Rapunzel had finally stopped talking about the lights. She smiled and turned to Rapunzel, "and what kind of paint can I get you?"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around herself and she softly responded, "the paint made from the white shells in Karaizawa?"

Saena sighed and responded, "that's a long trip Rapunzel. About three days round trip."

Rapunzel couldn't meet her mother's eyes. That's why she wanted her to go to Karaizawa. Three days would be enough time to cry by herself, and get her composure before her mother returned. She would forget about the lights. She would forget about her dream. She would let it all go and be content to remain in the tower she was in forever. Saena finally agreed to go and Rapunzel stiffly packed her enough supplies to survive the trip. Saena left the tower and waved at her from the valley, Rapunzel gave her a stiff wave back. As soon as her mother disappeared from her sight, she collapsed on the floor and began to sob.

"all I wanted, was to go to see the floating lights. That's all I've ever wanted."

Ren Tsuruga in the closet, could hear her sad sorrowful cries. His heart ached as he listened to her. She didn't know, but he had heard just about everything that had gone on in the discussion. He wanted to jump out and take Saena then and there, but…hearing her talk and plead with her mother for one small thing…made him want to support her.

'_I thought she was Saena's spawn, but I guess even the spawn of someone like Saena suffers.'_

Quietly he opened the door, and watched as Moko-san scurried down his shoulder over to her best friend who continued to cry into her hands quietly. Ren watched uncomfortably as the girl cried. It tugged at his heart and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into a hug and stop her from crying. His hand was unconsciously reaching for her when he froze,

'_no! I have a mission that's the most important! I have to find Kyoko! That's what matters!'_

He gave a sigh. He couldn't really abandon the crying girl. Ren Tsuruga was a great many things: thief and traitor among them, but he was not one to leave someone who needed help. Not knowing how to help the crying girl, he sat next to her, silently as she cried. Meanwhile, Rapunzel, not noticing him, sobbed to her chameleon friend.

"what am I going to do Moko-san? The reason I can't go outside is because of this stupid hair! But if I cut it off Mother will hate me! what do I do?!"

She was shocked when she didn't hear the chameleon like she thought she would, but rather, a deep voice that made her heart pound.

"if it's the hair that's forcing you to stay, why don't you just cut it?"

She looked up and was scared to see the man that she thought was still unconscious now holding a clump of her hair and digging through his satchel. He gave an "ah-ha" when he found what he was looking for and Rapunzel paled with fear as he pulled out a sharp dagger. She began to sweat as Ren talked gently.

"this is a little crude way of doing it, but it should work just fine. Now just hold still alright?"

But before he could even get close, Rapunzel's screeching voice filled the tower,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ren was shocked as the girl leapt back, her face red and puffy and held her hair like a whip. Her blue eyes glowed dangerously as she examined her hair, making sure none of it had been cut, then she glared at the man in anger, her hair flying behind her like dark gold wings of death.

"you dare to touch my hair?! You want to cut it! no! I will never let you cut my hair!"

Ren held up his hands in protest as he placed the dagger back in his bag.

"hey! I'm sorry, you're the one who was crying about how it's making you stay, I just wanted to help."

Rapunzel shook her head as bitter tears swung from her eyes, "you know nothing!"

Ren gave a sigh. He really didn't like women like this. but his irritation and annoyance at the girl who was screaming at him, outweighed his dislike of her, now he just wanted to do it so he could rub it in her face. Luckily for him, this girl had a lot of hair and a huge rope of it sat just in front of him and he swung his knife back out. He gave an amused smile and gestured that he was going to cut it.

"come on little girl, be a good girl while I cut your hair."

Rapunzel blushed at the smile with anger, '_he's making fun of me!_' then she spotted the pile that was near the dangerous man with a knife and swiftly pulled it back just as he was lunging for it. Rapunzel reacted quick in his confusion, grabbing his hand and twisting it so he dropped the knife. Ren was shocked as the girl used her hair like a weapon and gave a challenging smile. He had done it all, sword fighting with pirates, fist fighting on the streets with thugs to make him the "King", but it was the first time, he was ever going to fight 70 feet of weaponized hair.

He lunged for the girl who reacted quickly looping her hair above her and swinging up to the rafters. Ren could barely hear her soft padding feet but watched the area above. As he took a breath Rapunzel attacked, her long hair like vines swinging down to try and capture the thief. But Ren wasn't one to be taken lightly as he dived through the snakes of hair, weaving and bobbing in and out as he tried to grasp at one strand that he could use against her. But Rapunzel was fast herself, whipping her hair to and from the formidable foe. She smiled challengingly and held on to her locks before diving down in the midst of the golden ocean of hair. Her sight reminded Ren of a beautiful Medusa, her hair flying out like snakes as she squared off against the thief. Ren would never say it, but he was seriously impressed by the girl that fought against him. Though it was over a silly matter like hair, he was having a lot of fun fighting against her. He gave a laugh and dove back as she tried to capture him.

"is that all you got?"

He taunted. Rapunzel was furious! She was tired and exhausted from fighting but this guy looked hardly hindered at all! She gave a breathy laugh and returned the quip.

"are you kidding? I'm just getting warmed up!"

She could feel her legs shaking as the muscles that she hardly used were being worked to their fullest, she had to end this quick. If he won and her hair was cut, her mother would never speak to her again, and she would prove everything her mother said was true. She had one shot. One sure fire shot that she had practiced and practiced, (of course that was with Moko-san and dummies, but regardless). If it failed…it was all over. She stopped running and let her hair fall around her like a cape. She made sure there was none of it in her way before she started running toward him. Ren didn't know how to respond and was in awe as he watched the lithe young girl run. Her hair flowed out behind her like an endless sky and her blue eyes were remnant of dark ocean pools that sparkled with mischievousness like an imp. Her face was small and heart shaped, and comparing with her wide eyes, she looked still like an innocent young girl, a rarity in most girls that he approached (considering most of them looked at him with lust). He could see her watching him, and he was entranced by her. Where was she running? He watched her in shock as she gave a smirk before turning immediately right and rounding about the tower. He watched her movements carefully eying the young girl as she sprinted from side to side. She became nothing but a purple blur wrapped in a golden trail of hair, but as she stopped, the look in her eyes said it simply.

"I win."

Ren looked to the side, noticing for the first time where the ropes of hair that had fallen behind her were. Before he could even think of a counter, she tugged her hair setting the trap into motion and rendering Ren Tsuruga; the best and most unstoppable thief in all of the LME Kingdom…powerless. He watched in shock as she circled around him, eyeing him angrily as she sat paralyzed in the multiple strands of golden chains. She gave a sneer and billowed out the remaining hair behind her.

"so what did you come here for anyway? How did you find me? Who are you?"

Ren Tsuruga took a breath and sneered back, "I see no reason to tell you."

But then his face paled as Rapunzel caught her eye on the thing that he had fought so hard to gain. Laying just a few feet from where the epic battle between the two had taken place, was Ren's satchel. His eyes widened and it didn't go unnoticed by Rapunzel who walked over examining it closely.

"oh so something's in here huh? I wonder what other secrets your hiding ruffian-kun."

Ren froze with fear and as Rapunzel popped open the clasp he began to cry out.

"PLEASE! DON'T!"

But it was too late, from the satchel, Rapunzel had drawn the beautifully made and intricate crown.

"wow. What is this?"

She turned to Moko-san as Ren behind her began to get irrated and tried to break free (but the power of the hair was too strong for any mere human, even one like Ren could break)

"it's not yours! Put it back! That belongs to her! And her alone! I don't care what you do with me! but put back that crown!"

Rapunzel could hear the desperate plea in his voice, and her heart skipped a beat with sadness before seeing Moko-san who shook her head no with an evil grin on her face. Rapunzel watched her chameleon friend as she mimed putting on the crown. Moko-san snickered as she watched the expression of fear cross the man's face as the girl raised it to her head,

'_that will teach you to come in here! You got us into enough trouble as it is! You need some punishment!'_

Ren watched in helpless futile, soft tears beginning to trail down his cheeks as the girl who had captured him placed the crown on her head. It was no longer just Kyoko's anymore. It belonged to this strange girl now as well. He let his head fall to his chest before staring as the girl admired herself in the mirror. His heart skipped a beat as he stared in shock at the tall, regal woman in the mirror. Her eyes were still large and innocent, and her face was still childlike, but her posture was rigidly straight as the crown sat perfectly nestled on her head, looking like diamonds adorning her golden locks. In fact, if it wasn't for the blue eyes that sparkled with beauty, he would've been convinced he had found Kyoko. Quietly he muttered

"Ren, Ren Tsuruga. That's my name…and what's yours?"

Rapunzel turned to him and his heart gave a leap of faith. Maybe this was her. Her eyes were a different color, but he had changed his as well, it was always possible wasn't it? But his dreams and hopes crashed as she responded with a gentle smile, taking the crown off her head and placing it in the satchel; reverting her appearance from the regal princess that Ren had fantasized her to be.

"Rapunzel."

And thus, a new friendship between two people that had met, but had never met, began once more like those 15 years ago.

So this is the next chapter ^v^ what ya'll think? I didn't want to directly go off the movie, that's no fun ;) so expect some twists that you may (or may have not) seen in the original! ^v^ oh! And please if you can I would love it if you left me a review ^v^ and if you do I promise you I'll respond to you in some sort of form ^v^

Thanks!

-Kate


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip Beat-Tangled: Let's make a Deal**

Hey. Okay, before I get into this chapter, I want to send out a prayer for all the families that have and are still suffering during the tragedy of the tornados that have ravaged through Oklahoma and other states. I'm praying for all of you and hope things get better soon. If any of you need anything from me; please let me know and I will help however I can. Thank you to all the men and women that are currently volunteering in the relief efforts. You people are really amazing and true heroes.

Okay, now I want to send out a thank you to all my reviewers (both guests and members) you all really make my day and help me in my journey to become a better writer. I thank the Lord for each and every one of you, so thank you.

To all the guests that I cannot respond to in a PM, here is a response to your review:

MissMysterious (great name by the way, wish I'd thought of it): I'm glad you love it hopefully you love what I've got planned next ^v^ thanks for your review!

JeremyVD: you tell him buddy! I agree, working on Sho's character is probably the most frustrating one of all for me because all I want to do is smack him upside the head half of the time…and (though he belongs to someone else initially) I'm the one writing him! -.-. Let's hope your right on the nice guy not finishing last ;) hopefully you like this chapter as much as you did the last one thanks for your review!

Muchachomomo: I'm glad you like it ^v^ Kanae as the chameleon just seemed to fit (though she gets kinda upset that her name during the entire thing is "Moko-san") O.O I don't know if I'd call it genius but thanks for the compliment it does good for my self esteem ^v^. The color changing eye drops usually last about a day, but if Rapunzel puts them in again then Ren will never know…so I guess it could go both ways ;) hopefully you like this next update. Thanks for the review!

Guest (4/21/2013): Thank you so much. I love to hear compliments, let me know what you like and if you want me to change anything thanks so much for your review!

Crazygeekweirdo: I don't like to do a movie rewrite directly off of the movie, because then it's no fun but to be quite honest, I saw the fighting scene between Rapunzel and (at that time it was) Flynn, in a commercial for the movie, but it never happened in the actual thing. And while it didn't take away from the awesomeness of the movie, I was still a little disappointed it wasn't there. So I basically used my power as an author to put it in that chapter in order to satisfy my wants for a fight between the two main characters Ren and Kyoko just made it better ^v^. I completely agree frying pans are awesome! (And hard as all get out too, ouch!). Actually, she didn't hit him any more times than the other Rapunzel hit Flynn in the movie. If you count it, it's exactly three times I just put them at different intervals than the movie did (but you're probably right, he's probably got a concussion by now) ^v^. I'm glad you like Kanae, she's a fun character to write for (especially when most of her dialogue is in thought and all she can say is "mo"), I'm glad I made her the chameleon now, no better character for her than that one! Trust me, I got plans for Kanae and Yashiro (and it may be more surprising than a romance between a horse and a chameleon) it'll happen in due time, just need to wait patiently . Thanks for your review! Keep chattering my fellow penguin lover; I love your rambles and reviews! ^v^

Michelle: Yay you reviewed! ^v^ I thought it was odd when I didn't hear from you in a while, but that makes complete sense (and I sympathize with you my dear, my computer's been acting up a lot too) :p technology can sometimes be a lifesaver or a burden, but it's always a pain in the butt! ^v^ they do I love to hear from you and your awesome ideas so keep em coming yeah? ^v^ sometimes I can answer your questions, it just depends on which ones you ask. If they have something to do with a surprise that's in store I can't but if it's something that's confusing you or you need clarified let me know I want to make this the best story for everyone so if you've got a question let me hear it okay I promise I'll do my best to answer it ^v^. I don't really like to completely follow a movie when it comes to an rewrite because then I might as well be copying, and that's no fun but to tell the truth, the fight scene actually wasn't my brain power, (well it was) but the idea initially came from a commercial I saw for the movie but if never made it into the actual picture. So the fight scene was kind of a way to satisfy my own initial desire for the two main characters to fight (and it was Kyoko and Ren, which just made it even more awesome!) Moko-san's a fun character to work with most of her dialogue is in thoughts so I can have a blast with it (imagine if you couldn't speak and all you had were your thoughts) ;) that's what Moko-san is like, and with Kanae as this character, things are just more fun! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene. It was hard for me to write it out because I've never really done something like that before, so I'm glad I was able to make it great for ya'll thanks so much for your review as always

Someone who love: nice to meet you, I'm glad to hear from you the characters were hard to map out because I didn't want them to be exactly like the movie but had to merge their personality in the manga with the storyline of the movie, so I'm glad you liked it if at any point you've got any advice for me at all, let me know okay? actually, the more people tell me to continue a story, the faster I'll update it (true story) ;) so your insistence, made this chapter here come out faster than it normally would have ^v^ so thank you for that! Thanks for your review and I hope to hear from you again soon!

J: I love Tangled too nice to see a fellow Disney-holic out there ^v^ Skip Beat's one of my fave mangas so I just had to try this (especially when I saw someone on deviantart make a pic for it, the idea just started flowing) . Thanks for the compliment, hopefully I can continue to live up to your expectations. If ever I fail or fall from the path of the great fanfic authors let me know so I can fix it okay? Hopefully I can update quickly, but my computers dead so for the time being I have to work with what I've got. I promise you though, I'm always working for you guys for the next chapter so while I try for it not to be a month, I promise to always make sure it's absolutely perfect before I post . That's what ya'll deserve ^v^. Thanks so much for the review!

j: your wish is my command. Poof! Beneath this comment and a little rabble of disclaimers, you will find a new chapter for you to enjoy ;) hope it's to your liking. Thanks for your review!

Now for all my members, that I do respond to, I want to send a shout out to all of you as well! So for the following:

Data Seeker (probably one of my best friends and debate partners, whether we sometimes disagree or not)

Regulasgal (thanks so much for your support! I'm glad that you decided to come check out my story! I will certainly try to work on my grammar thanks for calling me out on it)

. (another one of my best friends! You've helped me with just about every story I work on so I want to send a personal thank you for that )

KuroiRyoko (I've not heard from you before so thank you for coming to check out my story I really appreciate your support and I hope to hear from you again soon so we can become good friends)

(hopefully your name shows up this time. Thanks for all your help, I worked on the writing style a bit, tell me what you think yeah? Hope to hear from you soon! ) ^v^

Natsu Heel (thanks for reading another chapter I guess Ren can't win them all ;) I hope to hear from you again soon!)

Laloveanime (you started reading not too long ago, but I really appreciate your comments and reviews. The compliments you give me really help my self esteem as a writer so I can continue to deliver great chapters for everyone to read. Thanks so much for your support and your reviews I hope to hear from you again soon!)

JCB13 (for anyone that reads all these [and for those that do I'm glad that someone does] this girl is probably the reason the chapters up so quickly! My computer died so I lost my ability to update my stories quickly and all the progress I had made on it. It kinda made me feel a little downcast and frustrated. But after reading this girls review I begged my dad, borrowed his computer, and quickly wrote this out so all of you can enjoy it! She's the one who brought my attention back to my story and reminded me that even if I don't have a computer or lose all that I've worked on a story, I have a responsibility to you all as my readers, so thank you so much!)

Special thank you to Avenging Raven. While he didn't give me a review, he actually helped me more. I've been talking about how my computer died, well when he heard of it, he sent me an old iPad of his that he used in college for free so I could type out a new chapter for you all. It's thanks to him I had the ability to write out a new chappie

So thank you to Avenging Raven, JCB13, and all my reviewers (guests, and members) as my friends! Know that it's because of ya'll I do what I do. Thanks to everyone that favorites and follows my stories and all the readers out there that just like to read and have a good time! I hope you enjoy this next chappie!

So without further ado…I Kaitlynchosenisme (Kate) do not own Skip Beat or Tangled, which belong to their respective owners…

On with the chapter!

-Kate

Ren was dumbfounded. He shook his head (which was impressive considering everything lower than it was still wrapped in golden waves of hair) and stared quizzically at the young girl.

"I'm sorry…can you repeat that. What's your name?"

Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow at the man, could he not hear her? She knew she left his ears alone, but maybe all the whacks she'd given him with her frying pan had battered his hearing as well. She turned to him and clasped her hands at the front before bowing at a perfect ninety degree angle letting what was free and not tangled up with Ren fall past her blue eyes, "my name is Rapunzel." She repeated.

'_Rapunzel? That's an odd name…'_ Ren thought, trying to stifle his laughter as he smirked at the young girl, "you mean like the lettuce? Great name, Goldilocks."

Rapunzel lifted up her head and her face turned bright red with irritation as she sputtered, "that-that-that's not of your business. Besides, what about your name? Huh?"

Ren's smirk just grew bigger, "you mean Ren Tsuruga?"

Rapunzel could find no qualms with the name and turned from him in a huff, as Ren silently laughed behind her. He could see the steam of embarrassment and frustration wafting up from her head and decided to dig it in just a bit more, "so Miss Lettuce, you've captured me…now what are you going to do?"

Rapunzel turned around and narrowed her blue eyes at Ren in fury. Her lithe body shook the tower as she screamed; "DON'T CALL ME MISS LETTUCE!" the tower was silent for a moment before Ren began to laugh, "Got it. Miss Lettuce is sensitive about her name."

Rapunzel growled but Moko-san looked at her and shook her head telling her not to get frustrated at the man's teasing. Rapunzel nodded understanding before sticking her nose up at the man tied in her hair and huffing, "tch, you're so immature."

Ren chuckled at the girl before cocking an eyebrow over his eye and gesturing to where he was still tied up, "says the girl who freaked out about her hair. Her hair of all things."

Rapunzel's face grew even redder and she sputtered, "That-that's because you tried to **cut **it! Who tries to cut a girls hair?!"

Ren stared at her and let out a sigh, "you were upset and it was about your hair. Forgive me for trying to help."

Rapunzel stared at him warily and gave a laugh, smacking the frying pan in her hand and glared at him, "yeah right. No person helps someone for nothing. Especially when same said person snuck into a completely **private **tower!"

Ren sighed, "You're just never going to let that go are you?"

Rapunzel shook her head sending bounces of waves across her blue eyes. Ren acknowledged his defeat and bowed his head, "alright, so what do you want? An autograph, a picture, a kiss? What?"

Rapunzel looked appalled at the notion of kissing the man and was about to smack him with her frying pan once more, before Moko-san stopped her and chittered in her ear. She smiled and nodded understanding her friends plan, "I want answers."

Ren's eyes widened, '_that's a new one.'_ He thought but in light of his agreement (and defeat to hair) he nodded, insinuating the young girl to continue. Rapunzel stared at him and thought for a second before pointing her frying pan at the man as a threat as she asked, "Who sent you?"

Ren responded quickly, "no one."

"Shoot." Rapunzel mumbled, before thinking again, "what are you doing here?"

Ren smirked, "If it was my choice, I wouldn't be here at all."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at the man's nonchalance; didn't he know how serious this was?! "What do you want with my hair?"

Ren's eyes widened for a moment, and Rapunzel thought she had him, before he responded in exasperation, "Why on earth would I want your hair?"

Rapunzel didn't know what to say as she grabbed a loose strand of hair near her bangs and began tugging on it (as was her habit whenever she got nervous), "well, to cut it…or sell it…mother says people will always want my hair."

Ren shook his head and laughed, "Your mother's a real basket case you know that? I don't want your hair, in fact I want **out** of it…now would be preferable. I was being chased, saw a tower, I climbed it so I could get away, end of story. Can I go now?"

Rapunzel stopped and leaned in close to Ren, making him hold his breath as her big, innocent blue eyes surveyed him. '_You know, when her hairs not being used as a weapon…she's actually very pretty. No! Stop Tsuruga! You have a mission!' _

"You're telling the truth?" she asked softly, peering up at him with big blue eyes, daring him to tell a lie. Unable to avoid looking at them, he met them with his brown ones and nodded. Rapunzel knew just by that, he was being sincere. She nodded and began to unwind his bindings, giving him a smile, "if that's the truth then…"

Moko-san suddenly scurried up her friend and covered her mouth before drawing Rapunzel's attention away from the man. Ren watched with fascination as the two began to "talk" to one another.

"What? Moko-san that's-"she was cut off by a gabble of chittering from the chameleon. Listening intently, she replied, "well that's true, but it wouldn't be-" Moko-san began chittering again, sending a glare to Ren that made the young man wonder what mad house he'd fallen into. "I see your point, but do you really think he'll do it?"

Ren jumped in now, knowing they were talking about him, "**he'll** do what? What are you and your frog talking about?"

Moko-san chittered indignantly at being called a frog, as her skin turned bright red to invoice her anger. Rapunzel, not noticing turned to Ren and gave a wide smile, "well you see Moko-san and I were just talking about you taking me to see the floating lights."

Ren stopped and stared at her, "I'm sorry?"

Rapunzel stared at him incredulously before realizing what (she thought) he meant," Oh! You don't know about them. See every year in my window I see these lights that…" Ren interrupted, "I know what they are Lettuce-san. I want to know what you expect me to do."

Rapunzel could hear the impatience in his voice, and began to panic, snatching the loose strand of hair and tugging on it nervously, "well, I- uh…I'm sorry to ask but can you…"

Ren waited impatiently for the stuttering girl to complete the sentence. He gave a sigh as he waited. Rapunzel could feel the impatience wafting off of him in droves of negative energy, and her mother's cruel words returned to her, about people hating her stuttering. She took a deep breath and decided to try again. She turned to Ren her blue eyes piercing his brown ones that were now wide with shock.

"I can't go by myself. I need a guide to help me. Will you please take me to see the floating lights of the sky and then return me home before mother comes back?"

Ren was shocked at the determination of the young girl and for a second, considered helping her, but then the dire need of his mission to find Princess Kyoko returned to him. Her young voice still haunted his every waking moment and the guilt forced him and he thought of saying no. But just as the words were on his lips, he remembered who the girl's mother was. Saena. The woman responsible for taking Kyoko to begin with. He nodded and Rapunzel's face lit up before hearing the rest of Ren's plan.

"Fine. I'll take you. But in return, I want to meet your mother. Saena and I have unfinished business."

Rapunzel paled, her hopes dashing to the ground once more. She couldn't allow that. Mother would be so angry with her. She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

Ren sighed. He should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. He turned to her and shook his head, "then I see no reason why I should take you. Now, finish untying me, give me my satchel and I'll be on my way."

Rapunzel didn't know what to do from here. She tightened the grip on her hair which tightened the bonds of her captive and shook her head furiously, "no! I've been waiting to see these lights for sixteen years!"

Ren tugged on his bindings albeit fruitlessly, trying to free himself from them, "I don't see how that's my problem! I've got my own things to worry about!"

Rapunzel didn't expect that, and within a second to Ren's surprise she had prostrated herself on the ground bowing her head deeply. "I'm so sorry! I'm so ashamed of myself! Of course you have something better to do than to help me! I'm so sorry!"

Ren stopped and stared at the girl who now had bright tears brimming from her blue eyes. Call him crazy, but whenever a sparkling diamond like tear would course down her cheek he would see a flash of gold, as though it was hidden behind a veil of blue. As though she was Princess Kyoko, the girl he had been looking for. '_Stop Kuon. It's not her. You know that!'_ Rapunzel's hair had loosened around him when she had fallen to the ground and he slowly revealed a hand and placed it gently on her head, "don't worry." He comforted her with a soft voice, "I'm not mad at you. Please don't cry."

Rapunzel lifted up her face slowly and Kuon took advantage of it by smiling as gently as he could before brushing away a tear that slithered down her cheek. Rapunzel felt her face heat up, though not with embarrassment as Ren's deep soft voice caressed her, "a girl as pretty as you shouldn't cry. Why don't you untangle me and we can talk alright?"

Rapunzel was spellbound as she reached for a rope of her long hair and began to unwind it before Moko-san quickly jumped on her hand and shook her head no quickly, glaring at Ren the entire time. Her little "mo" squeaks didn't seem to favor releasing Ren anytime soon. Rapunzel watched her friend with wide eyes before glaring at Ren, "that was a horrible trick Ren Tsuruga! Mother was right! Men are cruel, mean, viscous creatures!"

Ren stared at her dumbfounded before narrowing his eyes, "wait! You actually think I was trying to-I would never do that!" then he stopped (because he had in fact used that trick before) "let me rephrase. I wouldn't do that to some naive girl who listens to a frog and a mad woman for advice!"

Rapunzel growled at him and tightened his bindings until she was holding her captive only a few inches from her face (which looked odd because of the height difference), "have you forgotten that this naïve girl has captured you? So what does that make you?"

Ren growled back and smirked, "it makes you lucky! I don't normally lose Goldilocks, and I definitely wouldn't have lost to you."

Rapunzel returned the smirk, "but you did."

Ren couldn't retort and decided to simply look away. Rapunzel laughed at his childish antics and gave him a small smile. Ren had to admit, her laughter that was reminiscent of a silver bell at Christmas time sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine, and all he wanted at that moment, is create another one. He tossed that thought out of his mind immediately though. After all, he wasn't allowed to fall in love. He had a mission of first and foremost to find and protect Kyoko. He had failed all those years ago, he couldn't do it again. He suppressed the smile he could feel coming. '_This girl is way too dangerous! She's Saena's daughter for crying out loud! For all I know this is all part of her plan!' _He decided to try a trick he knew. Shine what he called a "gentleman's smile" at a girl, let the girl swoon, and make her do whatever he said. (When he worked with Kajima, Kajima called it "woman hypnotism") might as well see if it worked on her as well. "Excuse me, Rapunzel-san?"

Rapunzel looked up at the formal calling of her name. Then her eyes widened as she saw flowers surrounding the young man with a dazzling smile. His eyes were closed as his lips stretched across his face. Rapunzel felt a shiver crawl down her spine and she backed away, pushing herself into a wall, "what-what's with that smile?" she asked nervously.

Ren continued to smile and said in the sweetest voice he could muster, "Rapunzel-san. Can you please let me go?"

Rapunzel cringed at the sugary sweet tone in his voice and fearfully shook her head. Ren continued to smile, though Rapunzel could see the bright flowers around him growing brighter (which terrified her even more) "why not?"

Rapunzel responded softly, holding her frying pan as her last line of defense in front of her, "because if I let you go, you'll probably kill me."

Ren continued to smile, but the façade was beginning to fade, "and what gives you that idea?"

Rapunzel stared at him with her blue eyes as her hands trembled, "that smile. That's a lying smile. You're really angry right now aren't you?"

The smile faded, and Ren's true emotion (which was searing fury) came forth, sending a shriek from Rapunzel and poor Moko-san who had turned pale white before fainting into Rapunzel's lap. Ren growled in the midst of a black aura, "and why would you say that?" Rapunzel just shivered in response.

Ren knew now he had scared her. And while he probably could've used that to engineer his escape; rather a pang of pain crossed his chest and he dropped the "gentleman's smile" and let out a sigh as Rapunzel shivered. He was reminded of a small woodland creature as he lowered his voice and softened his tone, "Rapunzel-san? I'm sorry I scared you. Most people think that's just a normal smile."

Rapunzel let out a nervous chuckle, "how so?"

Ren returned the chuckle and shrugged, letting the golden waves of hair brush over his neck, "I have no idea. Look, I just really have to go. Please understand. This is really important to me."

Rapunzel's face softened at the sincerity of the man and she nodded before saying quietly, "the lights are really important to me too."

'_She just won't give up. Alright, let's try this again.' _He gave her a sympathetic smile, "look Rapunzel-san, even if I wanted to take you, I can't. I'm a wanted thief of the Kingdom you see-"

Rapunzel cut him off, "so you **are** a ruffian!"

Ren stifled the urge to laugh as the girl's eyes widened and she held the frying pan out in front of her, brandishing it like a sword, "if you want to call it that sure. But the whole thing is this; the Kingdom and I are enemies. Very bitter enemies in fact, so I can't take you anyway. Why don't you capture some other person with your hair and make them take you?"

Rapunzel turned to Moko-san who now sat on her shoulder (with a cape of Rapunzel's hair around her in case Ren showed that creepy smile again) Moko-san glared at him and chittered at Rapunzel who repeated what she said, her eyes narrowing with each word. "Let me get this straight Ren Tsuruga. You trespass onto a completely private tower, you try and cut my hair, you threaten my mother, and now you want to walk out scot free?"

Ren nodded, "yes. That would be just about right."

Rapunzel growled before Moko-san whispered in her ear. Rapunzel's face split into a wicked grin and nodded; before turning to Ren, who was now wary as the seemingly innocent girl from beforehand was completely gone and replaced by a wicked woman (whom he thought with fear, reminded him of Saena). "Fine. You can leave."

Ren was shocked as Rapunzel slowly untangled her hair from the man before standing up and walking to the stairs, "doors out that way." She called to him. Ren turned to the window and went to climb in it before realizing, she still had his satchel. He turned back to the young girl, who was casually swinging it up and down on her wrist, before smiling at Ren, "oh, you're still here? I thought you left."

Ren watched the satchel carefully before stretching his arm out to the young girl with caution, "Rapunzel-san…please…give me back my satchel…"

Rapunzel stopped swinging it around her and turned to it as though she just noticed she still had it, "oh this? You want this?"

Ren's eyes widened as she began to swing it around her wrist even faster. He motioned for her to stop before continuing in his soft tone, "yes. Please give it back to me, it belongs to me."

Rapunzel nodded, and looked to give it back to him before stopping, "wait…not all of it belongs to you does it? You are a thief after all. In fact, I bet this…" To Ren's horror, she pulled out the crown of Princess Kyoko and slipped it over her arm, "belongs to someone else doesn't it? That means you stole it."

She tossed the rest of the satchel to Ren before smirking and holding the crown, "well, if that's the case, then I guess I'll keep it. As a souvenir. See, I don't get to see many pretty things in this tower, and I bet mother will love it!"

Ren froze. If this girl gave it to Saena, Saena might move Princess Kyoko (or even kill her) to keep the Kingdom from finding her. He dove for the crown to only come up empty handed as Rapunzel lolled about on a rafter above. "Give that back!" he shouted.

Rapunzel snorted and called back, "if you want it so badly, take it from me."

Ren growled and rolled up his tunic sleeves before leaping onto a rafter, "I will."

And the chase began. Rapunzel had the advantage as she swung from rafter to rafter with her hair, creating a tangle that Ren had to avoid from time to time. Back and forth they both went, before they returned to the ground, Ren with his sword, Rapunzel with her pan. They both huffed and glared at each other, daring the other to make a move.

"Give it back." Ren growled slowly enunciating every word.

"No." Rapunzel retorted.

"I will get it back from you. Even if I have to beat it out of you." He glared at her, his brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"just like you beat me before? You'll lose again and then what?" Rapunzel laughed.

Ren was about to charge her and prove her wrong when he noticed the bright sun in the sky of Kyoto. He was running out of time. He dropped his sword to Rapunzel's surprise and stared at her with pleading brown eyes. "That crown, is probably one of the most important things in the world to me. What would it take for you to give it back?"

Rapunzel stopped and tears began to fill her eyes as she bowed her head remorsefully, "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. I don't mean to be cruel, but I'm desperate. I really want to see the floating lights, but I can't go on my own. If you take me, I'll give it back to you, unharmed and untouched. Please?"

Ren sighed, what would it take for this girl to understand that it wasn't possible? Then he stopped. In all the chasing around the tower, the curtain that hid Rapunzel's painting was unveiled. Ren stared at it in wonder as he saw a young girl, who sat perfectly poised in a tree (probably to symbolize her tower) watching as a trail of different color and shaped lights glimmered high above her. He could sense the desperation in the painting, and he could hear the pleading in her voice…the same type of pleading he had when it came to Princess Kyoko. He gently touched the girl in the painting, the cold marble brushing on his fingertips. His back turned to Rapunzel, he quietly whispered, "this really is your dream…isn't it?"

Rapunzel nodded, fighting the tears that threatened in her eyes, "yes. This is all I've ever wanted. One day to see them, and I'll be satisfied. Please Tsuruga-san."

A knife wrenched in his heart, as the pleading of her voice harmonized with his past pleas of continuing to search for the Princess. No one had supported him, hence the reason he had become LME's most Wanted thief. He clenched his fists and said quietly, "but if I take you, then my own dream is in jeopardy. But if I don't…then I'll have lost that dream to begin with."

Rapunzel didn't hear him, but continued to bow, the crown still clenched in her small hands. Before long however, Ren had turned around, letting out a large sigh and he said quietly, "if I take you, and bring you back home, you will give me the crown back right?"

Rapunzel nodded and lifted up her head, her blue eyes filled with determination and for the first time, hope. "I promise. And when I promise something I never break that promise. You can trust me on that."

Moko-san nodded, vouching for Rapunzel's word, as Rapunzel held out a pinkie to the thief who stared at it, then the picture, then the crown that sat nestled in her other hand being guarded by the chameleon who growled at him. He gave another sigh and held out a pinkie back to her, wrapping it in his own, "I guess I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

Rapunzel felt a stab of guilt and bowed her head, "I'm sorry." She whispered. Ren wanted to be mad at her, but found at her innocence and the determination of her dream, he couldn't. He gave her a smile and pat her on the back, jolting energy back into the young girl, "yeah yeah, let's just go see the floating lanterns okay?"

Rapunzel nodded before stopping Ren, her small hand clenched on his shirt, "lanterns?"

Ren tried to ignore the energy that surged in his back where she had oh so innocently touched as he responded, "yeah, what did you think those floating lights were…stars?"

Rapunzel said nothing but as Ren gathered up his sword and placed it in his holster on his side; she smiled and whispered to herself, "I knew they weren't stars."

As Ren hopped over the window, using his sword to pierce the wall in order to climb down, Rapunzel placed the crown back in the satchel and the satchel under a loose stone in the stairs, so mother wouldn't find it (or anyone else who decided to come into her tower.) then she turned to Moko-san. "Moko-san, I want you to stay here in order to watch the satchel and keep it safe alright?"

Moko-san didn't like that and chittered back, "mo_! (You're going to need me in order to deal with him! That satchel isn't going anywhere!)_"

Rapunzel nodded and smiled gently at the overprotective chameleon, "yes, but I trust you to watch out for it, not to mention it could be dangerous."

Moko-san rolled her eyes and climbed up her friend, "mo!_ (I'm going with! And that's final!)"_

She crossed her arms to show her stubborn will to go with her friend and Rapunzel sighed and nodded, knowing she could do nothing to convince her friend otherwise. As she collected her pan and a small purse in order to carry things she knew she would need; like the eye drops (having your guide think you're a freak would not be good), an extra change of clothes, and of course, the necklace that she had never taken off of her person of amethyst stone. (She never knew when mother had gotten it for her, just that she had always had it). She took it off and kissed it softly, gently singing its name "Corn" before placing it in her purse. "Alright. Here goes." She said, reaffirming her courage as she stepped up to the window.

Ren struggled to get the sword out of a particular thin crack of the wall as he thought of Princess Kyoko,

"I'm sorry Princess. I will find you, I promise; but I have to do this first."

As he pulled it from the stone and stuck it into another position guiding himself slowly down the tower, he thought of Princess Kyoko. True, she hadn't been in the Kingdom for very long, but it had been at least a year before she was taken by Saena. He hadn't gotten very close to her (since he was a guard after all) but had always thought of the princess as a beautiful young girl. The day King Lory had given the competition to Sho and himself, he was playing outside when he found a small amethyst. As he held it up to the sun, it changed color, making him gasp in wonder. In joy, he wanted to show it to baby Kyoko, but the nurses had scolded that the stone could be swallowed by the young baby. Kuon was upset before he hatched a plan and quickly tied the stone to a long piece of string. He entered the nursery, claiming a gift for his future fiancé and had strung the necklace around her neck, tucking it into the blanket to make sure she wouldn't lose it. That same night, she would call him by his name (a little messed up sure, but his name) and that same night, Saena would kidnap her leaving him with nothing but a memory of a crying girl who was reaching for him.

Kuon, now Ren, clenched his fists and struck the building before bowing his head in sorrow, "I'm sorry Princess. I'm so so sorry."

Then quietly, as though but a whisper on the wind, he heard a soft voice sing out, "Corn."

He looked around in wonder before seeing nothing in his visage but Rapunzel who stood staring blankly at her purse. He growled irritated with the girl who had stopped his one mission, '_why did I get stuck with this idiot?'_ before calling to her attention, "Rapunzel-san? As much as I'm sure your bag is fascinating, are you coming or what?"

Rapunzel's heart pounded as she released her purse letting it swing to her side. Moko-san pat her cheek gently with a foot, as Rapunzel quietly sung to herself,

"_Look at the world so close and I'm halfway to it._

_Look at it all so big, do I even dare?_

_Look at me; here at last, I just have to do it._

_Should I…"_

She went to return to her tower, her mother's warnings of the outside world haunting her. Then the call of her dream steeled her resolve,

"_No._

_Here I go."_

Moko-san quickly tied a piece of hair around her stomach, to keep from flying off as Rapunzel tossed her long hair out the window and jumped on it, sliding down.

The wind that blew in her face felt better than she could've ever imagined as the twenty foot tower dropped her lower and lower to the earth she had never stepped foot in. Ren watched as he climbed down, finishing his descent to the ground. His shoulders and arms burned with the pain of climbing down the tower, but that was nothing compared to the paralyzed Rapunzel he saw, holding tight to her hair and wrapped like a ball, and less than a foot from the ground.

"Rapunzel-san? Are you okay?" he asked, though he wasn't sure if Rapunzel could hear him or not as her blue eyes remained fastened on the ground below. "Hello?" he tried again.

Rapunzel was terrified as her heart pounded in her chest. Once she touched the ground it was over. She knew that. Her mother would be so upset the second she touched the ground, and she was risking her mother never speaking to her again. Moko-san, chittered softly in her ear, and she could hear Ren's voice asking if she was okay, but her own voice wouldn't come out to say she was terrified.

'_One foot down Rapunzel, you can do it. Just one foot down.' _She encouraged herself, stretching one small petite leg beneath her. The wind blew the grass that tickled the tips of her toes as she touched the grass that lay beneath her tower, for the first time. One foot found stable holdings on the grass, as her toes clenched the soil that lay just beneath the furry surface. Then another followed. Rapunzel was officially free from her tower.

Ren watched as the girls face went through a range of emotions as she stood there speechless, from fear, to sadness, to giddiness, to sheer euphoria. Wordless sounds spilled from her mouth and Ren stifled a laugh at her cute antics and smiled, "how do you feel?"

Rapunzel, clearly hearing Ren for the first time gave him the widest smile she could muster and collapsed on the ground, running her hands over the grass. She bubbled happily all of her newfound pleasures.

"_Just smell the grass, the dirt_

_Just like I dreamed they'd be."_

Ren smiled as she rolled over on her stomach and a breeze that signified that summer was upon Kyoto blew through the valley, sending pleasure and shivers down Rapunzel's spine as she continued.

"_Just feel that summer breeze,_

_The way it's calling me."_

Ren held down a hand and helped her up and smiled before lifting her to his chest, "that's nothing, check this out."

He laughed as he let her down in a cold pond. The water lapped at Rapunzel's ankles and she stared down in wonder and laughed before turning around and hugging Ren around the stomach.

"_For like the first time ever_

_I'm completely free!"_

Ren was frozen as warmth bubbled in his stomach, but Rapunzel had seen a bird that had flown by her window many times. She had always wanted to follow this bird, now was her chance. As she began to softly jog after the bird, more fantasies that she had always dreamed of appeared in her mind and she thought of all of her newfound freedom.

"_I could go running, and racing_

_And dancing, and chasing_

_And leaping, and bounding_

_Hair flying, heart pounding_

_And splashing and reeling_

_And finally feeling!"_

Out of the valley she sprinted, into the open forest of Kyoto. She was surprised that the forest didn't end like it did in the valley, surrounded by walls of stone like the tower and the mountains that surrounded it; but rather continued on and on, with no indication of where it would end, or if it would ever end. Ren followed quickly behind the young girl, the Princess and his mission far from his mind as Rapunzel smiled at him, the sun enveloping her golden hair like a halo and illuminating her bright blue eyes, giving them flecks of gold and making Ren's heart skip a beat as she looked up to the sky, soaking in the rays of sun she had never received inside of her tower, and the wind that returned, blowing her long blonde hair from her face as the birds flew from the trees and Rapunzel's bird flew around her, happy to see its friend out to play. Rapunzel let it fly onto her finger before bidding it to fly in the air as she sang out jubilantly,

"_Now's when my life begins!"_

Ren smiled and pulled himself off of the wall, before turning to Rapunzel, "so first thought now that you're out?"

Rapunzel smiled and swung her hands around, dancing in a small circle, "I can't believe I did this!"

Suddenly, from the insides of Rapunzel's heart, flew the chibi's that were there before. The angel chibi laughed and smiled dancing in the air high above, but the devil chibi fretted, "_mother's going to hate us even more now! I can't believe you did this!"_

The angel chibi laughed and giggled, "_who cares?! Look, come dance with me!"_

It tried in vain to pull the depressed devil chibi into a dance, but the devil grabbed the angel by the cheeks and threw it to the ground, "_don't you get it?!" _it screamed as a horrified Rapunzel watched, "_mother's going to hate us even more now!" _Then the devil chibi turned to Rapunzel and screamed, "_And it's your entire fault!"_

Both the devil and the angel chibi disappeared as Ren stepped into view, gently placing his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, "you okay? You seem sort of quiet."

Rapunzel looked at him with wide terror filled eyes and clenched her hands to her chest as she sobbed, "Tsuruga-san! Mother's going to hate me isn't she? She'll be so mad won't she?"

Ren was definitely a lady killer. That much is true. However, when it came to Rapunzel (who was the daughter of his most hated enemy) he just couldn't say anything to vouch for Saena's so-called "kindness." And unfortunately, sometimes that could cause problems.

"Probably. Saena hates it when people disobey her. She's kind of selfish that way. I wouldn't worry about it." He said with a smile, thinking of how much Saena would fume when she found out her own daughter had escaped her captivity. '_If this girl can get away, maybe so can Princess Kyoko.'_ He thought with a smile. He didn't notice the devil chibi that returned to haunt Rapunzel, sending her into a tailspin of worry and doubt. She fell to her knees and whispered, "I can't believe I did this." Before sobbing out loud and prostrating herself on the ground in apology. Ren turned around and gave a sigh of impatience at the girl. The lanterns would go up tomorrow night. He had until then to get this girl to either see them or go home willingly so he could get the crown back. Then he could return to his own mission of finding the Princess.

Clearly, both of them had a long journey and day ahead of them.

And thus ends another chapter, I want to thank you all for the reviews and support (especially when this chapter took so long) I hope my computer will be fixed soon so I can give you more chapters sooner, but for now, this will have to do. So what did ya'll think? Let me know by leaving a review and in return I'll respond to you ^v^

Till' next time!

-Kate


End file.
